Un ami, en effet
by GinaWeasleyPotter
Summary: Et si pendant la quatrième année d'Harry, Ginny avait demandé à Harry comment il se sentait face au comportement de Ron? Si elle était devenue son amie? Comment cela affecterait Harry et son entourage? UA à partir de la quatrième année.
1. Amis, anciens et nouveaux

**_Disclamer :_** Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling. C'est un univers alternatif à partir de la quatrième année. L'histoire est kb0 et le titre original est " A Friend Indeed " et peut être trouvé sur ce site.

Elle contient 6 chapitres et je me mettrais à la traduction du 2ème dès ce soir. Je ne garanties rien avant 2 semaines, mais je vais faire tout mon possible.

Bonne lecture et à bientôt.

P.S: je m'excuse pour toutes les fautes d'orthographe qui auraient pu m'échapper.

* * *

_**Amis, anciens et nouveaux**_

( Dimanche 30 octobre 1994 )

Harry était assis sur le canapé devant un petit feu dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Le temps était assez plaisant, bien que frais. Le dîner serait bientôt servi, mais il n'était pas sûr de vouloir vraiment manger. Bien sûr, les nouvelles circonstances dans lesquelles il se trouvait aujourd'hui étaient en grande partie la cause de ce sentiment. Contre son gré, il réfléchit à tous les malheurs qu'il avait accumulé durant les dernières vingt-quatre heures, ajoutant encore une sinistre situation dans sa vie.

L'année avait bien commencé jusqu'à hier soir, durant le festin d'Halloween. Au moment où la Coupe de Feu avait craché son nom en tant que quatrième champion inattendu du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Harry devait admettre qu'il avait eu de petits rêves de devenir le champion, comme pratiquement tout le monde, mais il n'avait pas sérieusement considéré d'entrer le tournoi. Il n'était pas assez vieux et ne disposait pas d'expérience suffisante pour la compétition. Pourtant, maintenant il n'avait plus le choix. C'était le premier problème, contribuant à une petite partie de sa frustration débordante et de sa grande colère.

Posant les coudes sur ses genoux, il passa la main dans ses cheveux tandis qu'il pensait au second problème majeur qu'il lui pesait maintenant. Ron ne lui adressait plus la parole désormais. Ce matin, Hermione lui avait expliquait la position de Ron dans sa famille, et comment cela rendait le meilleur ami d'Harry jaloux de presque tout, mais Harry ne pensait pas que ça pouvait se mettre au travers de leur amitié. Ils étaient les meilleurs potes, ou ils étaient supposés l'être. Avant le dîner hier soir, il aurait pu jurer que rien ne changerait ça, mais maintenant il n'était plus aussi sûr. Une petite partie de son cerveau lui rappela que tous deux n'avaient que quatorze ans, pas encore matures, mais cette bagarre silencieuse semblait terriblement enfantine pour Harry. Il ressentait le besoin d'avoir le soutien de son meilleur ami puisqu'il était clair que tout le monde l'attaquerait verbalement. Il était perdu quant à savoir pourquoi Ron ne pouvait pas voir cette simple vérité. Le jeune homme savait qu'il soutiendrait Ron si leurs positions étaient inversées.

Alors que ces deux développements se battaient pour ne pas le laisser en paix, il savait que le troisième problème n'en était pas moins signifiant. Il y avait les cauchemars récurants, plein de douleur, parmi lesquels des gens complotaient pour le tuer. Ils avaient commencé tôt cet été, il savait que Voldemort planifiait quelque chose, mais il ignorait quoi.

Ginny Weasley descendait de son dortoir, en route pour le dîner. Elle était quelques minutes en avance, mais elle n'avait rien de mieux à faire pour le moment. Alors qu'elle arrivait au bas des escaliers, elle remarqua un certain jeune homme brun devant la cheminée courant ses doigts dans ses cheveux. A tout autre moment, elle aurait admis que c'était ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu faire. Maintenant, au contraire, elle pouvait dire qu'il était soit particulièrement inquiet, soit nerveux. Il semblait sur le point de s'arracher les cheveux, ou peut-être ensorceler les meubles.

Normalement, elle aurait continué son chemin, évitant de le regarder, mais il y avait quelque chose dans sa façon de se tenir qui criait qu'il avait besoin d'un ami. Elle savait aussi que son idiot de frère n'était pas son ami, si elle se basait sur les regards menaçants que son frère et Harry plus tôt dans la journée, mais elle était surprise qu'hermione ne soit pas là. Peut-être que son frère se prenait un sermon, ce qui laissait Harry broyer du noir. Respirant profondément pour se donnait du courage, Ginny décida d'agir selon les conseils d'Hermione de cet été: être une amie pour Harry, et surmonter sa timidité

Hermione lui avait dit qu'elle avait besoin de laisser passer son béguin, car ils marchaient rarement. Harry avaient besoin d'amis, mais comme la plupart des garçons de son âge, il ne savait pas comment faire avec une petite amie. Ginny pensait que cela décrivait parfaitement son frère Ron, bien qu'elle n'était pas sûr comment Hermione savait cela si bien vu qu'elle n'avait jamais eu de petit ami.

S'avançant doucement vers Harry, Ginny s'assit dans le fauteuil à côté de lui et fit de son mieux pour avoir une expression "neutre", l'expression qu'elle utilisait généralement quand elle avait fait une farce. Hésitante, elle demanda:

" - Harry ? Quelque chose ne vas pas ?

Elle le regarda relever la tête assez longtemps pour voir qui lui parler.

- Ouais, tout va mal.

Il se remit la tête entre les mains, mais Ginny connaissait suffisamment Harry pour savoir que tout autre réponse que "bien" voulait dire qu'il avait d'énormes problèmes. Le problème maintenant était qu'elle n'avait aucune idée s'il la considérerait assez pour parler d'autres choses que du beau temps, encore moins pour se confier à elle.

- Eh bien, si tu veux en parler, je peux peut-être t'aider, offrit-elle dans un demi-sourire, qu'elle espérait n'était pas trop forcé.

Cela semblait être un geste amical et elle le ferait normalement pour les autres filles de troisième année qui avaient un problème. Dans le passé, elle avait même fait pour ses frères, alors elle pensait que c'était la bonne chose à faire avec Harry. Celui-ci ne releva même pas la tête.

- Je ne pense pas, non. Je veux dire, comment puis-je convaincre les gens que ce n'est pas moi qui ait mis mon nom dans la Coupe ? Je doute que, mis à part Dumbledore ou Maugrey, me croient. Maugrey pense que quelqu'un l'a fait pour me tuer.

Cela choqua Ginny. L'idée que quelqu'un puisse utiliser le Tournoi pour essayer d'éliminer Harry semblait étrange, étant donné la difficulté pour un plan comme celui-là de se réaliser dans une telle compétition. En même temps, elle avait entendu Hermione discuter en détails le nombre de participants morts dans les Tournois précédents, donc il y avait un peu de logique dans l'idée d'un complot.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Ginny ? demanda Harry, sortant Ginny de ses pensées. Elle releva la tête pour le voir la regardait, attendant une réponse. Est-ce que toi tu penses que je me suis inscrit par moi-même ?

Harry ne lui avait pratiquement jamais adresser la parole, juste quelques bouts de conversations ici et là pendant l'été ou durant l'année scolaire, mais maintenant il lui demandait subitement son opinion. C'était une question difficile, à laquelle elle ne pouvait répondre à la légère, si elle était honnête avec elle-même ou Harry. Dans un soupir, elle savait qu'elle devait jouer les naïves, mais faire ça alors qu'elle essayer d'être elle-même en la présence du jeune homme n'était pas facile.

- Honnêtement ? Je ne sais pas quoi penser, Harry. Je suppose qu'il serait facile de dire ce qui tout le monde pense. Mais, d'après ce que je sais de toi, je ne pense pas que tu l'ais fait, ça ne te ressemble pas.

Ginny s'efforçait de ne pas trop rougir alors qu'elle répondait. Mais elle marqua une pause pour se reprendre. Des années de comédie, à faire des farces à ou avec ses frères, lui avait permit d'arriver à ce niveau, où elle pouvait contrôler les expressions de son visage. Elle savait qu'elle devait finir sa réponse

- Je sais que peu de personnes t'ont écouté hier soir, continua-t-elle, mais je t'ai entendu dire que tu ne l'avais pas fait. Alors je crois que c'est la vérité.

A un certain niveau, elle réalisa qu'elle parlait pour ne rien dire et pensait tout haut, mais Harry semblait satisfait et attendait tranquillement qu'elle finisse .

- Merci Ginny. Tu sais pas ce que ça veut dire pour moi.

C'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour ne pas rougir à la sincérité du jeune homme. Elle savait que si elle se concentrait sur ce qu'il disait, elle serait incapable de continuer. Ignorant la chaleur qui était sur le point d'envahir ses joues, elle ramena la conversation sur les apparents problèmes d'Harry.

- Je ne veux pas être dur, Harry, mais faire face à ce que les autres croient ne semblent pas si terrible. Tristement, tu l'as déjà fait auparavant, et ce n'est certainement pas une raison pour s'arracher les cheveux. A la fin, tu as toujours prouvé que tu avais raison.

- Non, ça c'est seulement le premier des trois problèmes que j'essaie de comprendre, ria-t-il tristement.

Ginny réfléchit un instant. Tandis que Harry avait révélé un problème, ce qui était déjà une nouveauté en soi, elle était incertaine quant à le faire parler des deux autres. Elle se demanda si il pouvait vraiment s'ouvrir à elle, ou s'il était seulement d'humeur à discuter.

- Quelque chose d'autre te tracasse ?

Elle regarda Harry se passait une nouvelle fois la main dans les cheveux. Quelque soit le problème, il était clair que ça le dérangeait beaucoup. De la façon dont il la fixait du regard, elle pensait qu'il se demandait s'il pouvait lui faire confiance ou pas.

- J'ai eu un rêve cet été à propos de Voldemort... Il disait à quelqu'un un de ses plans. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il veut, mais c'est sûrement pas une bonne chose. Si quelqu'un n'essaie pas de me tuer durant le Tournoi, lui il essaiera.

Ginny ne réagit pas au nom du plus noir sorcier de son temps, bien qu'elle-même ne disait pas le nom "V", du moins, pas encore. Ses expériences à Poudlard pendant sa première année avec un Tom Riddle âgé de seize ans, l'avait aidé à surmonter la peur du nom, mais aussi à respecter le pouvoir et la connaissance de ce dernier.

- D'accord, je peux comprendre que ça t'inquiète. Dumbledore est là, ainsi que le professeur Maugrey, non ? Mais si on considère ce qui t'ait arrivé dans le passé, je vois pourquoi tu fais attention. C'est bien d'être prudent, mais si tu leur dis, ils pourraient t'aider. L'as-tu dis à une personne de confiance ?

- Ouais, je l'ai dit à... quelqu'un. Il a dit qu'il verrait ce qu'il pourrait faire, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

Ginny se demanda brièvement à qui Harry avait parlé, puisque ça n'avait pas l'air d'être Ron ou Hermione, et d'après le ton employé, ce n'était pas professeur Dumbledore non plus.

- Ok, alors, fais-lui confiance, il fera ce qu'il t'a dit. Maintenant, c'est quoi le troisième problème ?

Ginny était fière d'elle-même pour maintenir un ton calme tandis qu'elle essayer de le conforter. Elle n'était pas sûr qu'il était vraiment rassuré, mais au moins il avait l'air un peu mieux.

Harry fut silencieux pendant un moment et Ginny se demanda s'il n'était plus d'humeur à parler. Harry lâcha un soupir et elle était triste de voir qu'il avait l'air perdu.

- Tu peux peut-être m'aider avec celui-là. Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi ton frère ne veut plus m'adresser la parole ? demanda-t-il.

Ginny repassa les souvenirs de cette journée.

- J'ai remarqué qu'il ne s'était pas assis avec toi ce matin ou à midi, mais je n'ai pas réalisé qu'il ne te parlait pas. Il ne t'a pas dit pourquoi ?

Harry secoua la tête, et sembla encore plus perdu.

- Pas vraiment. Hier soir, il était en colère contre moi parce qu'il pensait que c'était moi qui avait mis mon nom dans la Coupe et que je ne lui avait pas dit comme faire pour qu'il puisse mettre le sien aussi. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il dit. Quand je lui ai répondu que ce n'était pas moi, il ne m'a pas cru et s'est mis encore plus en colère. On s'est crié un peu dessus. C'est stupide, je pensais que c'était un de mes meilleurs amis, mais il ne me croit pas et... Et ça fait mal, tu sais ?

Ginny soupira. Elle ne savait que trop bien qu'elle était le problème. Elle ne voulait pas avoir à l'expliquer, mais peut-être que ça aiderait Harry à comprendre pourquoi Ron agissait souvent comme ça.

- Il est jaloux, Harry.

Harry se redressa sur son fauteuil et la regarda calmement.

- C'est ce qu'Hermione a tenté de m'expliqué ce matin. Mais je ne comprends pas, du moins pas tout. Sûr, le fait d'être dans le Tournoi donne de la célébrité, mais ça va être extrèmement dur, et littéralement sanglant de mon côté. Il grogna. Je suis seulement un quatrième année. Comment peuvent-ils s'attendre à ce que je m'en sorte vivant ? demanda-t-il, exaspéré.

- C'est vrai, mais il y aussi la somme d'argent en récompense qui l'attire. Harry, ne sous-estimes pas le désir de Ron de se faire un nom pour lui-même. Je peux citer une spécialité chez chacun de mes frères, de Bill jusqu'aux jumeaux. Mais Ron, il n'a pas trouver comment se démarquer des autres encore, d'être vu comme quelqu'un de spécial lui aussi.

Harry la regarda, incrédule, et Ginny comprit qu'il n'allait pas lui rendre la tâche facile.

- Ginny, il a quatorze ans. Il n'a pas encore eu le temps se démarquer...

- Mais toi oui, Harry, continua-t-elle calmement, espérant que ça aiderait le jeune homme à comprendre ce qu'elle essayait de lui dire.

Harry ricana.

- Ouais, c'est ça, répondit-elle sarcastiquement. Je suis célèbre pour quelque chose dont je ne me souviens pas, quelque chose que ma mère a fait et que je ne sais même pas. J'avais juste un an !

Ginny réfléchit à un autre moyen de lui expliquer, mais tout revenait à Ron, envieux de tout ce qu'Harry détestait.

- Harry, Ron ne le voit pas comme ça. Pour lui, tu es célèbre, les gens te regardent différemment. Tu sors de l'ordinaire, tu es unique, essaya-t-elle d'expliquer, mais il était évident qu'Harry ne le croyait pas.

Le ton d'Harry la surprit, tellement il était rempli de colère.

- Il peut avoir ma célèbrité si il la veut. J'échangerais nos places quand il veut. Il peut avoir ma célèbrité et les Dursleys et je prendrais sa famille et sa normalité.

- Peut-être que tu devrais lui dire ça, suggéra Ginny après un moment de silence. Peut-être que ça lui ouvrirait les yeux.

Harry lui répondit par un haussement d'épaules et sembla s'affaisser devant ses yeux.

- Peut-être, si je pouvais lui convaincre de m'écouter.

- Donnes-lui du temps, il finira par t'écouter.

Ginny se surprit quand elle réalisa qu'elle avait oublier de maintenir sa façade et son effort d'être normal autour d'Harry. Elle s'est tellement mis dans la conversation qu'elle a en cessé de jouer la comédie. Avec le sentiment d'avoir acquis une petite victoire, elle sourit d'un air conspirateur tandis qu'une idée lui traversa l'esprit.

- Alors en attendant, Harry, ça te dirait d'avoir un nouvelle amie ?

Harry eut une faible étincelle dans les yeux alors qu'il haussa les épaules.

- Bien sûr, mais qui ?

Elle leva les yeux aux ciel, comprenant soudainement ce qu'Hermione voulait dire quand elle disait que, des fois, Harry ne savait vraiment rien de rien.

- Moi, idiot.

Pour la première fois ce jour-là, Harry sourit, et Ginny fut fière d'en être la cause.

- Tu es déjà mon amie, Ginny, dit-il. Puis, son expression s'assombrit. Euh, Ginny, je suppose que je devrais m'excuser pour ça.

Ginny ne comprit pas ce qu'il voulait dire, et le regarda, confuse.

- T'excuser pourquoi ?

- Eh bien, je n'ai pas été un véritable ami pour toi, admit-il. Je suis désolé, je ne t'ai pas.. été là ces dernières années.

Secrètement, Ginny était extatique d'entendre ça, même si elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas su comment agir si il avait été là pour elle.

- Harry, tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Je suis un an plus jeune que toi et j'ai un cercle d'amis différent.

Alors qu'elle pensait que ça aurait était difficile pour elle d'être amie avec Harry, elle commença à rougir légèrement.

- Et puis, je ne t'ai pas rendu la tâche facile non plus.

Alors qu'elle rougissait encore plus, elle réalisa qu'elle ne pouvait toujours pas se comporter normalement avec lui, du moins sans s'entraîner un peu plus.

Harry, apparemment adepte dans l'art de ne rien voir, puisqu'il semblait ne pas remarquer qu'elle se démenait pour garder son calme.

- Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non, mais j'aurais pu être plus sympathique.

- Tu n'as jamais était rude, Harry.

- Quand même, j'aurais du être plus sympa.

L'estomac d'Harry gargouilla fortement, et Ginny gloussa quand il regarda son ventre comme si c'était un monstre qu'il essayait de faire taire.

Après avoir repris contrôle de son rire, elle se leva.

- Ok, mon ami, allons manger. le dîner a déjà commencé et on devrait y aller de toute façon.

Elle attendit qu'il se lève, avant de marcher ensemble vers le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

- Alors, Harry, ils t'ont dit ce que tu devras faire pour le Tournoi ? On peut t'aider ?

Tandis qu'ils sortaient de la salle commune, Harry lâcha un profond soupir.

- Ouais, mes amis ont le droit de m'aider à m'entraîner. Je pense que j'en ai désespérement besoin.

Tandis qu'ils continuaient le chemin, Harry baissa la voix.

- Ils disent que la première épreuve est supposé être le 24 novembre. C'est sensé tester notre bravoure et notre courage.

Ginny réfléchit un moment, se concentrant sur tout ce qu'Harry avait accompli et qui demandait ces deux qualités.

- Est-qu'ils ont dit comment ?

- Non, ça c'est la partie courage. On est supposé deviner tout seul le moment venu. Je sens que je vais complètement... il s'arrêta, cherchant ses mots.

- Merdé ? tenta Ginny.

Harry sourit encore alors qu'ils atteignaient le bas des marches, et pensa à quel point Ginny était gentille avec lui.

- Ouais, c'est exactement ce que je pensais.

Ils rirent ensemble et Harry réalisa qu'il se sentait mieux depuis qu'elle s'était assis avec lui dans la salle commune.

- Ginny, merci de m'avoir parler alors que tu n'étais pas obligé.

Le sourire qu'elle lui donna était simple mais honnête, et il fut content de voir qu'elle se sentait heureuse elle aussi.

- Il n'y a pas de problème, Harry. C'est pour ça que sont faits les amis. Tu m'aiderais aussi si j'en avais besoin, n'est-ce pas ?

Ils marchèrent encore quelques secondes, s'approchant de la Grande Salle tandis qu'Harry réfléchit à sa question.

- Je l'ai fait une fois, et je le ferais encore sans hésiter, Ginny.

Il la vit pâlir légèrement en comprenant qu'il parlait de de la première année de la jeune fille. Quand elle stoppa à l'entrée de la Grande Salle, il s'arrêta avec elle, le bruit des élèves en train de manger leur parvenant à travers les portes ouvertes. La voix de Gnny perdit tout son humour et quand elle répondit elle sempblait presque avoir peur.

- Je ne veux plus jamais que tu es à faire ça, Harry.

Harry essaya de la rassurer avec un sourire, mais il savait qu'il avait besoin de lui expliquer.

- Je sais. Je ne veux pas le refaire non plus, mais je le referais.

Alors qu'elle allait répondre, il la coupa d'un geste.

- C'est pour ça que sont faits les amis, Ginny. Allez, viens manger.

Ginny répondit par un doux sourire, comprenant ce qu'il voulait dire et pressa un peu le pas pour le rattrapper alors qu'il entrait dans la Grande Salle. Elle se demanda si c'était ce qu'Hermione voulait qu'elle fasse.

Alors qu'ils avançaient vers la table des Gryffondor, plusieurs personnes se retournèrent sur leur passage et commencèrent à chuchoter entre elles. Ginny pouvait voir qu'Harry commençait à se renfermer sur lui-même encore une fois, et ça la rendait plus triste qu'elle ne voulait lui admettre. Elle aimait comme il semblait plein de vie et normal quelques minutes auparavant, comme il avait était au Terrier.

Harry s'arrêta à la moitié de la table des Lions, n'ayant pas l'air sûr où s'asseoir. Ginny vit Ron assis ave Dean et Seamus, et Hermione quelques sièges plus bas, Neville en face d'elle.

- Par là, Harry. Assieds-toi à côté Neville.

Avec un petite poussée, Harry alla s'installer à l'endroit indiqué, et Ginny s'assit à côté de lui.

Hermione regarda la jeune rousse, essayant d'analyser la situation. Après un moment, elle sourit à son amie avant de se tourner vers Harry.

- Comment tu vas Harry ? demanda-t-elle.

- Bien, répondit-il comme d'habitude.

Ginny savait que le Harry ouvert et sociale de tout à l'heure était parti pour le moment, alors elle lui servit du jus de citrouille, espérant qu'il suivrait son exemple et commencerait à manger. Elle fut contente de voir que c'est ce qu'il fit alors qu'elle se servait à boire à son tour. Ce fut un dîner assez calme pour les quatre amis, à part quand Hermione demandasi tout le monde avait fait ses devoirs pour demain. Harry, tout penaud, admit qu'il lui restait un essai pour Binns, mais sous le regard menaçant d'Hermione, il promit qu'il le finirait après dîner.

Ginny écouta silencieusement pour la plus grande partie, pas habituée à rester avec les autres durant les repas à l'école. C'est à ce moment-là que Neville commenta dans sa conversation avec Harry sur les élèves de Durmstrang.

- Ils m'ont l'air intimidants, dit-il.

- Je suppose que je peux comprendre, du moins à la.première impression, répondit Harry après un moment. Mais regardes un peu plus près et tu verras qu'ils nous ressemblent beaucoup. Redresses-toi et ne sourcilles pas quand tu les vois et tout ira bien.

Ginny hochait affirmativement de la tête comme Hermione.

- C'est facile à dire pour toi Harry, dit timidement Neville à son ami. Tu es un champion.

Harry ricana, l'incrédulité apparente sur son visage.

- J'ai peut-être plus d'expérience que toi en bagarre que toi, Neville, mais je ne pense pas que je sois le meilleur.

Ginny était sérieuse quant à savoir pourquoi Harry disait ça, car elle savait qu'il était meilleur avec une baguette que Neville.

- Harry, interrompit Hermione. Y a une raison pour laquelle tu es le meilleur dans notre classe de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Ginny aperçut le regard déçu qu'Harry donna à Hermione, ce qui était inattendu. Quand elle le vit discrètement indiquer Neville de la tête, qui avait maintenant baisser le yeux vers la table, elle comprit ce qu'il voulait faire.

Hermione eut l'air de comprendre plus vite, Harry souriant alors que la brillante sorcière regardaNeville.

- Mais tu as raison, Neville n'est pas loin derrière. Je parie que qu'il pourrait faire aussi bien que toi avec un peu d'entraînement.

Ginny fut heureuse de voir Neville avait relevé la tête, un mélange de surprise et d'espoir sur le visage. Elle vit Hermione sourire avant de se retourner vers Harry, alors que sa posture devenait aussi stricte que celle de McGonagall.

- En parlant de cela, tu vas t'entraîner pour les épreuves, n'est-ce pas Harry ?

Harry fit une légère grimace, et Ginny pensa que n'importe qui devenait inconfortable quand Hermione vous prenait pour cible.

- Oui, Ginny l'a suggéré, répondit-il tout en repoussant les restes de son dîner. Hé, j'ai une idée, dit-il, son visage s'illuminant. Est-ce que ça vous dirait de m'aidait tous les trois ? A part m'aider, vous pourriez apprendre de nouvelles choses vous aussi.

On aurait dit que quelqu'un avait à Hermione donné une première édition de _" L'Histoire de Poudlard "_.

- C'est une idée géniale Harry. On doit juste être sûr que cela n'interfère pas avec nos devoirs.

Ginny voulut rire tellement Hermione était prévisible quand il s'agissait de devoirs, mais elle retint et se contenta de quelques gorgées de jus de citrouille. Elle vit Harry lui donnait un fin sourire avabt qu'il ne se tourne vers Neville.

- Qu'est- ce que tu en penses ? lui demanda-t-il. Tu veux te joindre à nous ?

Neville fut totalement surpris par la question.

- Je..., je ne sais pas. Je ne penses pas que je serai d'une grande aide, répondit-il finalement.

- Allez Neville. T'as rien à perdre et tout à gagner. Réfléchis, tu pourrais même apprendre un truc qui serait drôle d'essayer sur Malfoy.

Ginny entendit Hermione prendre une grande bouffée d'air et Harry aussi apparement. Elle le jetait un regard vers Hermione qui disait "N'essayes même pas". La jeune brunette sembla se dégonfler un petit moment, mais il était évident qu'il était dur pour elle de tenir sa langue.

- Ok, je pense que c'est d'accord, dit Neville.

Ginny fut heureuse de voir que la réponse du timide Gryffondor fit sourire Harry. Celui-ci regarda les trois autres tour à tour avant de leur faire part de ses pensées.

- Excellent ! Parlons-en sur le chemin du retour.

Comme ils avaient déjà fini leur dîner, ils se levèrent et prirent le chemin vers la tour Gryffondor tout en discutant de leur nouvel entraînement. Alors qu'ils suggéraient des tranches d'horaires, Harry demandait toujours à Ginny si c'était compatible avec son emploi du temps, puisqu'elle avait des cours différents des trois autres. Ils décidèrent finalement que mardi soir serait un bon début.

Arrivés dans la salle commune, le comportement d'Harry était totalement contraire à celui qu'il affichait quand Ginny l'avait trouvé. D'un air joyeux, il dit:

- Je vais bouquiné mon histoire comme ça je peux finir cete dissertation pour Binns. Bonne nuit, tout le monde. A demain.

Tandis que les autres lui répondaient de même, Harry fixa son regard sur Ginny.

- Merci pour tout," dit-il alors qu'il montait dans son dortoir.

Son simple remerciement laissa la jeune fille se déménait vainement pour contrôler ses rougeurs. elle fut frustrée de voir que même quand les choses allaient bien, Harry pouvait touours provoquer une réaction chez elle.

Neville se joignit à une partie de Bavboules tandis qu'Hermione partit dans sa chambre prendre son sac de cours, prétextant vouloir s'avançer en Potions. Ginny décida la même chose pour le cours d'Enchantements.

Quand elle retourna dans la salle commune, livre de Sorts et Enchantements et papiers en main, elle rejoignit Hermione à sa table. Elle regarda la jeune fille prendre des notes de son livre de Potions, ses pensées n'étant pas encore sur les devoirs. Après qu'elle minutes, elle n'avait toujours pas ouvert son livre. Hermione leva les yeux vers elle et dit:

" - Harry et toi avaient l'air très copains ce soir.

Cette fois-ci, Ginny fut incapable de retenir son rougissement.

- Ouais. Je... je l'ai vu quand je suis descendue pour dîner, avoua-t-elle, cherchant ses mots. Il n'avait pas l'air bien. Comme si il était tracassé par quelque chose.

Secouant la tête, elle chassa de son esprit les images d'Harry et se mit au travail, mais ressentit une once de fierté de l'avoir fait se sentir mieux.

- Je me suis souvenue de ce que tu m'as dit cet été, et ...et j'ai essayé. Je me suis assise et fait ce que ferait un ami et ça a marché.

Son rougissement,qui jusque là avait diminué,revint à la charge.

- D'une certaine façon, je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai fais ça. Je devrais remercier Fred et Georges pour m'aider avec mes talents d'actrice mais ils voudront savoir pourquoi et après ils voudront que je les paye.

Hermione rit doucement.

- Continues comme ça Ginny. Personne ne peut dire ce qui va se passer, mais soit une amie pour Harry et il sera toujours là pour toi. Aussi, si tu continues de jouer la comédie, tu trouveras que ça viens naturellement et que tu n'as pas besoin de jouer un rôle.

C'était une idée intéressante et qui ne quitta pas les pensées de Ginny pour le reste de la nuit.

* * *

La semaine suivante fut horrible pour Harry. A part Hermione, Ginny et Neville, aucun autre élèves ne voulait croire que ce n'était pas lui qui avait mit son nom dans la Coupe. Hagrid le crut, mais ça n'aidait pas vraiment. Harry pensait qu'il aurait mieux supportait tout ça si Ron avait été de son côté, comme en deuxième année. Mais maintenant son supposé ami, l'ignorait la plupart du temps, quand il ne se moquait pas de lui.

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il réalisa que Ginny avait été pour lui comme envoyée du Ciel. Plusieurs fois, elle l'avait trouvé seul dans la salle commune, et venait lui tenir compagnie, lui engageant la conversation sur des choses normales: leurs différents devoirs, les sorts qui pourraient être utiles, même du Quidditch. Harry trouvait de plus en plus facile de lui parler, sa gêne causée par le béguin qu'elle avait pour lui s'est peu à peu évaporé, laissant la place une amitié où ils apprenaient à bien se connaître.

Pendant son isolation de toute la majorité des habitants du château, Hermione était resté une fidèle supportrice. Tandis qu'elle continuait de le soutenir, Harry l'avait vu arrêter d'aider Ron avec ses devoirs, soit à cause des actions de ce dernier envers Harry, soit pour autre chose qui avait laissé la jeune fille en colère un soir. Cette séparation temporaire entre Ron et Hermione avait pour avantage qu'ils se disputaient moins. Hermione pouvait faire tous ses devoirs comme elle le voulait, et tout le monde était reconnaissant pour le fait qu'il n'assistait plus aux accrochages constants des deux jeunes gens.

Leur première session d'entraînement en tant que groupe, pour le Tournoi s'est révélé très utile. Hermione était arrivée préparée avec une liste de tous les sorts qu'ils avaient appris ces trois années, ainsi que ceux qu'ils allaient étudié cette année. Les quatre amis ont travaillé dur, spécialement sur le charme d'Attraction, pour lequel Harry et Neville avaient eu des difficultés en classe avec Flitwick plus tôt cette semaine. Ginny se débrouillait légèrement mieux que les garçons, ce qui surprit un peu Hermione, considérant que la jeune rousse n'apprendrait pas ce sort avant un an.

Harry avait écrit une longue lettre à Sirius, lui décrivant le comportement des autres envers lui, les moqueries, et les conséquences sur son cercle d'amis. Malheureusement, la réponse mettait du temps à venir, bien que Harry espérait que son parrain était bien caché et en sécurité et que l'atente n'était pas due au fait qu'il était encore en fuite.

Le plus grand incident de cette semaine était survenu juste avant les Potions, sans surprise. Quand Malefoy et ses "amis" s'étaient pavanés avec leurs badges qui alternaient entre " VIVE CEDRIC DIGGORY " et " A BAS POTTER ", fiers de leur coup de "génie". Harry et Drago s'étaient envoyés des sorts, qui avaient ensuite ricochés, frappant ainsi Goyle et Hermione. Rogue était arrivé à ce moment-là, et comme d'habitude, avait pris le parti des Serpentards.

Il a complètement ignoré le fait que les dents d'Hermione s'allongeaient de plus en plus et dépassaient sa gorge, disant qu'elle n'avait rien d'anormal. Ron avait réagi comme il aurait fait d'habitude et avait crié sur Rogue avec Harry. Ils ont tous les deux perdu des points et reçu une retenue, mais Harry avait pensé que peut-être que c'était le début de leur réconciliation. Mais il déchanta vite car quand il regarda son ami, espérant que tout redeviendrait comme avant, Ron était brusquement parti rejoindre Dean et Seamus.

Harry avait apprécié le fait que Colin soit venu le "sauver " du cours pour l'examen des baguettes, même si il avait dû passé quelques horribles minutes en compagnie de Rita Skeeter. Le jeune homme était encore dévasté du fait que Ron continuait de l'ignorer et l'éviter. Heureusement, son état l'avait empêché de trop en dire à Rita et Dumbledore l'avait sauvé des griffes de la journaliste, bien qu'Harry ne savait pas exactement ce que l'affreuse Plumes à Papottes verte avait pu écrire sur son humeur dépressive.

Après l'examen des baguettes, durant laquelle Harry se sentit ridicule, il partit dans la Grande Salle pour dîner mais ne trouva pas Hermione. Ginny était avec ses amis et changea de place pour se mettre à côté de lui et Neville, et il comprit pourquoi quand elle commença la conversation.

" - Harry, quelque chose ne va pas ? "

Il pouvait détecter l'inquiétude dans sa voix, mais il garda le regard baissé sur la nourriture dans son assiette. Il jouait avec, perdu dans ses pensées. Alors que sa nourriture ressemblait de plus en plus à de la purée, il décrit lentement sa journée. A la fin, n'ayant pas vraiment envie de manger, .il repoussa son assiette et mit sa tête sur la table.

Ginny regarda Neville, lequel hocha la tête, confirmant le récit d'Harry. Elle ne pouvait pas croire les mauvaises journées que ce dernier pouvait avoir quelques fois; il n'était tout simplement pas juste qu'un professeur puisse agir comme ça. Bien sûr, Ron agissait en idiot extraordinaire, ce qui était un peu grave, considérant que les deux grands idiots dans la vie d'Harry étaient Malefoy et Rogue. Sans même se rendre compte de ce qu'elle faisait, Ginny se mit à caresser le dos d'Harry. C'était quelque chose que sa mère faisait toujours quand elle ou un de ses frères étaient tristes ou ne se sentaient pas bien.

Cela durait depuis un bon moment, durant lequel Harry réfléchissait à ses problèmes, quand la jeune fille entendit :

" - ça fait vraiment du bien..."

Elle fit tout ce qu'elle put pour ne pas laisser échapper un petit cri de surprise et continuer son mouvement rassurant comme si toute était normal. Heureusement, Harry ne vit pas son énorme rougissement, mais quand elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Neville, elle le vit sourire à pleines dents. De son autre main, elle mit un doigt sur ses lèvres et Neville acquiesça, avant de s'en retourner à son dîner, essayant de supprimer son amusement.

Ginny savait qu'Harry avait une bonne raison pour se sentir déprimé, mais en même temps il devait prendre soin de lui-même. Sauter un repas, d'accord, mais depuis qu'il était devenu un champion du Tournoi, c'est à peine si il mangeait comm il faut et ça commençait à se faire sentir. Son évident plaisir à se faire caresser le dos lui donna donc une idée pour fixer ce problème.

Elle arrêta son geste et dit doucement :

" - Harry, il faut que tu avales quelque chose si tu veux prendre des forces. tu n'es pas obligé de manger beaucoup, mais juste un peu, disons dix fourchettes. Si tu manges au moins dix fourchettes, je te masserai encore le dos si tu veux.

Elle n'était pas sûre de sa réaction, mais ça valait le coup d'essayer. Est-ce qu'il verrait qu'elle voulait l'aider ou si il verrait en elle une autre personne qui le force à faire quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas faire. Elle savait qu'il possèdait un entêtement incroyable d'après les histoires d'Hermione.

Au grand étonnement de la jeune rousse, Harry se redresse lentement et se mit à manger. Il avala la moitié de son assiette, puis recroisa ses bras sur la table, y enfouissant sa tête. Souriant de son effort, Ginny recommença à lui caresser le dos tout en réfléchissant aux problèmes du jeune homme. Se tournant vers Neville, elle lui demanda doucement :

- Neville, tu as une idée de ce qu'on pourrait faire pour aider Harry ?

- Non, désolé, lui répondit ce dernier, secouant la tête.

Ginny lui fit un petit sourire, puis aperçut ses frères jumeaux, qui étaient assis un peu plus bas, se levaient pour partir. Une idée germa soudainement dans son esprit.

- J'ai une idée mais j'ai besoin de vérifier quelque chose. Je vous vois dans la salle commune tout à l'heure.

Se levant précipitamment, elle laissa ses amis et se dépêcha de rattrapper ses frères.

Harry releva la tête de ses bras pour la regarder partir, puis tourna son regard sur Neville.

- Désolé, Harry, lui dit-il. Je suis moi aussi ton ami, mais je te caresse pas le dos.

- Imbécile, ricana le brun.

- Idiot, répliqua Neville.

Ils rirent tous les deux avant de se lever et de se diriger tranquilement vers la tour Gryffondor. Harry fut surpris de se trouver lui-même dans un meilleur état d'esprit.

* * *

Ginny rattrappa ses frères juste quand ils atteignaient le bas des escaliers. 

- Hé, il faut que je vous parle à tous les deux.

Fred regarda derrière lui.

- T'entends quelque chose frérot ?

- Non, rien du tout. Allons organiser notre prochaine farce, répondit Georges.

- Mes chers frères, _**si **_vous m'accordez quelques minutes de votre temps, je vous donnerai une idée pour une superbe farce aux dépens de Malefoy.

Les jumeaux s'arrêtèrent où ils étaient et se regardèrent. Sourires aux lèvres, ils se retournèrent simultanément, et chacun attrappa un bras de Ginny, l'escortant plus loin dans le couloir, puis dans un passage secret. Un coup de leurs baguettes magiques et elle savait que la zone était protégée, leur conversation resterait donc secrète. Une fois installés, ils la regardèrent tranquillement, attendant qu'elle expose son idée.

- D'abord, j'ai besoin de vous poser une question. Est-ce que vous croyez Harry ? Est-ce que vous pensez que c'est lui qui a mis son nom dans la Coupe ?

Elle attendit tandis qu'ils échangèrent un regard pendant quelques secondes.

- Honnêtement ? demanda Georges.

Ginny acquiesça.

- Non, franchement, j'en doute, continua-t-il. On est en sixième année, et si on n'a pas trouvé un moyen de le faire, alors lui non plus.

- C'est juste qu'on a pas encore compris comment ça a pu arriver. Bien que je parie sur l'idée qu'il a convaincu quelqu'un de le faire à sa place, dit Fred.

- Harry dit qu'il ne l'a pas fait et Dumbledore le croit, répliqua Ginny.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent plus longtemps, puis Fred répondit :

- Je suppose qu'on le croit, mais est-ce que ça compte vraiment ?

- C'est vrai, il est dans le Tournoi de toute façon, ajouta Georges.

- C'est parce que ça compte énormément pour lui de savoir que des gens le croit. Est-ce que vous pourriez s'il vous plaît lui dire ce que vous pensez de cette histoire ?

- On pourrait, mais qu'est-ce qu'on y gagne ? demanda Georges.

- Une farce très drôle, sourit Ginny.

- Ooooh, dit Fred avec délectation. ça, c'est le sourire " Ginny - a - eu - un - super - cadeau - à - Noël ". Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête ?

- Peut-être de la nudité en public ? tenta Georges avec amusement.

Ginny frissonna.

- S'il vous plaît, par tout ce qui m'est cher, non !

Prenant une grande inspiration pour essayer d'effacer l'image d'un Malefoy nu de son esprit, elle leur dit :

- Vous avez vu les badges qu'a fait Malefoy ?

Ils firent "oui" de la tête.

- Vous pouvez jeter un sort sur l'entrée de la Grande Salle de façon à ce que n'importe qui ayant un de ces badges passe la porte, les badges changent ?

- ça pourrait se faire...

- T'as une idée de ce qu'on pourrait mettre ?

- On peut laisser la partie " VIVE CEDRIC DIGGORY " comme je ne veux pas que ça retombe sur Harry, mais changez le " A BAS POTTER " en " MALEFOY FAIT DANS SON LIT ", leur dit Ginny. Quelque chose qui l'embarasse, mais assez clean qu'on ne s'attire pas trop d'ennuis.

- ça sera facile, je pense...

- Mais ça ne sera pas plus drôle de dire quelque chose de plus pointu ?

- Bien sûr, j'adorerai que ça dise " MALEFOY AIME ROGUE ", mais Rogue s'en mêlerait, et je préfèrerai m'occuper de lui séparément, répondit Ginny.

- Ok je pense qu'on peut le faire.

- Ouais, c'est pour la bonne cause.

- Et quand tu auras une bonne idée pour Rogue, viens nous voir.

- Mais méfies-toi, il est difficile à piéger.

- J'en suis sûre, affirma Ginny. J'aimerai un sort qui lui fasse dire " points pour Gryffondor " quand il essaye de dire " points en moins pour Gryffondor ", mais ça serait évident que c'est nous. J'ai besoin d'être plus subtile.

- T'as raison soeurette.

- Alors quand veux-tu installer le sort sur la porte ?

- Dès que possible, répliqua la jeune fille. Prenez un jour ou deux si vous en avez besoin, mais réussissez-le du premier coup.

Le trio souriant de Weasley repartit vers leur salle commune, s'échangeant des idées plus extravagantes les unes que les autres pour piéger Rogue.

* * *

( Jeudi 9 novembre ) 

Harry, Hermione, Ginny et Neville arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle pour dîner, ayant l'intention de manger rapidement avant de repartir dans une salle de classe unutilisée près de la tour Gryffondor pour s'entraîner à jeter des sorts. Ginny leva les yeux de son assiette juste à temps pour voir que la table des Serpentards semblait avoir un petit problème. Alors qu'elle était sur le point de demander à Harry si il pouvait voir ce qui se passait, un Poufsouffle se mit à rire à la table vosine, en montrant quelque chose sur lui.

Le Poufsouffle lui tournait le dos, mais son ami assis en face appuya sur son badge accroché à son uniforme et elle le vit changer de " VIVE CEDRIC DIGGORY " à " MALEFOY EST UN CRACMOL ". Elle recracha presque le jus qu'elle essayait d'avaler. Un énorme sourire au visage, elle donna un coup de coude à Harry qui était assis à côté d'elle et lui montra le badge du Poufsouffle.

Le jeune homme ricana puis commença à rigoler, attirant l'attention d'Hermione et Neville, assis en face, et leur dit de regarder derrière eux.

- Je me demande ce qui s'est passé, dit-il.

- Tu peux me remercier si tu veux, sourit Ginny avec coquetterie, tout en rougissant légèrement.

Harry la fixa du regard.

- C'est toi qui a fait ça ?!

Sa voix était douce, comme si il esssayait de garder la conversation entre eux deux, tandis qu'Hermione pouffait de rire avec Neville.

- Pas personnellement, mais j'ai convaincu quelques personnes de le faire pour toi, confessa-t-elle à voix basse, voulant comme lui garder leur conversation privée.

- Oh, c'est pour ça qu'ils m'ont dit qu'ils me croyaient, dit Harry dans un grand sourire. T'es brillante, Ginny, absolument brillante.

Entre son sourire et ses yeux verts qui la regardaient dans les siens, Ginny voulait fondre, ou lui agripper le visage et le bécoter à en perdre la tête. Cette pensée lui fit monter fortement le rouge aux joues et elle retourna à son assiette pour cacher sa gêne.

- Ginny. Ginny.

Elle ne voulait toujours pas lui faire face.

- Ginny, regardes-moi, s'il te plaît, finit par suppliait Harry en mettant sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. Il ne l'avait jamais touché avant et elle pensa que ça devait vouloir dire quelque chose. Espérant pour le mieux, elle leva finalement les yeux vers lui et retint son souffle.

- Merci. Tu n'imagines pas ce que ça représente pour moi," l'endendit-elle dire.

Elle se retint à peine de l'étreindre. Quand il retourna à son dîner, elle regarda Hermione. Son amie lui sourit simplement en retour.

Leur session d'entraînement ce soir-là se déroula comme sur des roulettes, sauf qu'Harry se démenait toujours avec les sorts d'Attraction, bien qu'il semblait s'améliorer. Ginny savait aussi qu'il avait du mal avec le fait que Ron ne lui avait pas adresser la parole de la semaine. Elle lui en avait parler, et essayait de l'encourager de se concentrer sur les amis qu'il avait, laissant à Ron l'espace qu'il avait besoin pour règler son problème quelque qu'il soit. Ce qui n'arrangeait pas la situation, c'était le fait qu'Hermione essayait de les rabibocher, alors qu'aucun des garçons n'étaient prêts. Ginny soupçonnait qu'il n'y aurait aucune réconciliation tant que Ron ne grandirait pas assez pour s'excuser d'avoir dit qu'Harry avait menti et de l'avoir accusait d'avoir mis son nom dans la Coupe.

* * *

( Samedi 19 novembre ) 

Le samedi avant la première tâche était une sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Sur le chemin du village, Hermione commença encore à plaider sa cause perdue, et ça ne concernait pas les elfes de maison.

" - Harry, j'ai entendu Ron dire qu'il irait déjeuner aux Trois Balais. Et si on allait le rencontrer là-bas ?

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

- Non, dit-il simplement.

Alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour essayer encore une fois, Harry continua :

- Ecoutes, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'excuse, je ne veux rien avoir avec lui et je ne vois pas pourquoi c'ets moi qui devrais aller le voir.

- Il a raison Hermione. Ron agit comme un véritable imbécile ces temps-ci, plus que d'habitude, et crois-moi je sais de quoi je parle, dit Ginny.

- Je suis d'accord avec eux, ajouta doucement Neville. Si tu pouvais entendre ce qu'il dit dans notre dortoir Hermione, je ne pense pas que tu serais ausssi gentille avec lui. J'ai demandé sur la dispute pendant un petit moment au début, mais j'ai arrêté. Ron n'agit pas du tout comme un ami. Je suis juste content qu'il la ferme quand Harry est dans les parages.

- Bien. Tu serais en colère contre moi si j'allais le joindre pour déjeuner ? soupira Hermione.

- Je sais que tu as été en colère contre lui et que tu as arrêté de l'aider avec ses devoirs. Est-qu'il s'est excusé ? demanda Harry, tout en se questionnant pourquoi Ron s'était-il excusé auprès d'Hermione mais pas de lui.

- Non, soupira Hermione. J'ai essayé de le pardonner de toute façon pour ne pas perdre notre amitié, mais je ne l'aiderais plus avec ses devoirs jusqu'à ce qu'il s'excuse pour ce qu'il m'a dit.

- Bien, ça c'est entre vous. Si tu veux y aller, vas-y, répliqua Harry. C'est ton ami et tu peux déjeuner avec qui t'as encie. Ma seul objection c'est que tu essayes d'en faire mon ami tout de suite.

- Merci Harry, dit Hermione alors qu'ils entraient dans la petite ville.

Le visage d'Hermione s'illumina quand elle vit une pancarte au loin.

- Regardez ! Il y a des soldes sur les plumes. Allons-y !

Elle accéléra le pas, entraînant le groupe dans la boutique.

Les trois autres éclatèrent de rire. Harry n'était pas contre l'idée d'aller dans ce magasin, contrairement à Ron. Cette pensée le ramena à réfléchir à cette amitié. Distrait, il prit un paquet d'un edouzaine de plumes et un peu plus de parchemin. Leurs devoir ces temps-ci leur avaient épuisé tout leur stock. Tandis qu'il payait pour ses achats, il sentit Ginny lui tirer sur le bras pour attirer son attention.

- Harry, qu'est-ce que tu as ? T'as l'air perdu d'un coup.

Neville fut le dernier à payer pour ses articles, et Harry en profita pour répondre à son amie.

- Je crois que j'ai eu une révélation personnelle il y a quelques minutes, et j'essaye encore de l'accepter.

- Tu veux en parler ? demanda la jeune rousse alors qu'ils quittaient de la boutique pour l'air froid de Novembre. Avant qu'il puisse répondre, Hermione et Neville les rejoignirent.

- Harry, appela Hermione. Je peux aller voir Ron maintenant, ça ne te déranges pas ?

- Hermione, tu peux faire ce que tu veux. Tu n'as pas à me demander la permission pour quoi ce soit. Tu es mon amie, et je serai le tien, quoi qui se passe, d'accord ?

Hermione lui répondit d'un brillant sourire tout en hochant rapidement de la tête.

- Merci, Harry. Je te rejoins tout à l'heure.

Tandis que la jeune fille partait, Neville se tourna vers Harry :

- Je pense que je vais aller avec elle. Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit seule pour ça.

Harry sourit en regardant Neville rattrapper Hermione.

- Alors ça, c'est intéressant.

- Effectivement, ça l'est, acquiesça Ginny. Eh, tu veux t'asseoir là-bas pour un petit moment ? Ce banc a l'air d'être protégé du vent.

Harry haussa les épaules, indifférent, et la suivit.

- Ah, on est mieux. Alors, Harry. Quelle était ta révélation ?

Harry fixa le sol du regard pendant un instant tandis qu'il décidait s'il voulait en parler ou non. Considérant tout ce qu'il avait partagé avec elle durant ces dernières semaines depuis le festin d'Halloween, il se dit qu'il pouvait encore se confier.

- Seulement parce que tu es une amie très proche, tu comprends ?

- Je dirais rien, je te promets, répondit Ginny.

- Je me suis rendu compte que ça ne me dérangeait pas de suivre Hermione dans un magasin pour acheter des plumes, contrairement à Ron, qui aurait déclanché une dispute et aurait attendu à ce que je sois d'accord avec lui. Tout ça m'a fait pensé à l'influence que mes amis ont sur moi. J'ai entendu dire qu'on peut dire beaucoup d'une personne à leurs amis.

- Moi aussi, j'ai entendu ça.

- Eh bien, j'ai prêté plus d'attention à quelques conseils qu'Hermione donne toujours, comme l'habituel à propos des devoirs. Et tu sais, mes notes s'améliorent et je me débrouille mieux en classe aussi. J'ai commencé à vraiment connaître Neville, et je l'aime bien, je pense qu'il pourrait être un très bon ami. Sa confiance en lui progresse lentement, et ça le change, mais d'un bon côté.

Ginny hochait de la tête à chacun de ses arguments.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi. Neville est en train de sortir de sa coquille. Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais il a de meilleurs notes aussi.

Harry sourit.

- J'ai remarqué, j'en ai discuté avec lui pendant une de nos parties d'échecs. J'aime bien joué avec lui à ce jeu, et je pense que c'est parce qu'il ne le prend pas au sérieux et qu'on est au même niveau. Avec Ron, ça a toujours été une façon de passer le temps, et je n'ai jamais aimé le jeu.

- Harry, personne n'aime jouer aux échecs avec Ron, rigola Ginny.

- Je suppose. Et puis il y a toi, Ginny.

Harry remarqua qu'elle frissona légèrement, mais réalisa que c'était probablement dû au froid et au vent.

- Tu as été la plus surprenante des amis. Je n'étais pas sûr de ce que je devais attendre de toi, mais tu m'as aidé d'une façon que je n'avais pas imaginé. Juste le fait de te parler, comme ça, m'aide vraiment.

Harry n'était pas sûr de vouloir continuer, mais il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

- D'une certaine manière, tu me calmes et me rassures, et me remontes le moral. Considérant tout ce à quoi je dois faire face, et comment... comment j'avais besoin d'un ami dans ces moments-là, tu ne peux pas savoir ce que ça veut dire pour moi, mais ça signifie beaucoup.

Ginny voulut s'évanouir. Quand elle vit qu'il s'était arrêté, elle réalisa qu'elle devait dire quelque chose.

- Et tout ça parce que Ron a commençait à agir comme un idiot et t'as laissé tombé ?

- Ouais, répondit-il, déprimé. C'est ça qui est triste. J'ai arrêté de traîner avec cellui que je pensais être mon meilleur ami, et ma vie s'en trouve mieux. C'est tellement mal de beaucoup de façons que je ne sais pas quoi faire.

Ginny prit en compte cela et pouvait voir son point de vue, mais en tant qu'ami, elle sentait qu'elle devait dire quelque chose.

- Harry, ne penses pas à ça de cette façon. Celui que tu considérais comme ton meilleur ami t'as laissé tombé, et a pris ces manières d'enfants immatures avec lui. A toi, ça t'as permit de grandir et de devenir une personne meilleure.

Elle pouvait dire que ces paroles n'étaient pas vraiment réconfortantes, mais elle espérait qu'il y penserait et peut-être comprendrait mieux les choses.

- Harry, j'aime mon frère parce que c'est mon frère, mais je peux aussi te dire qu'il agit trop souvent comme un gosse de cinq ans. Quand Ron aura prit un peu de maturité, il sera ton ami à nouveau : je sais que tu l'accepteras. Mais, comme tu l'as dit à Hermione, de déjeuner avec qui elle veut, tu dois laisser Ron faire ce qu'il veut aussi. Si ça veut dire te laisser tomber quelques temps, alors c'est ce qui doit se passer et rien n'est de ta faute. Tu as le droit de profiter de la vie, tu sais, alors profites-en.

Harry la dévisagea.

- T'es sûre que t'as que treize ans ?

Ginny baissa les yeux.

- Non, j'ai loin d'avoir treize ans, surtout à cause de ma stupidité.

- Non !

La jeune fille leva la tête face à la réaction d'Harry.

- Non, dit-il plus doucement. Ce n'était pas ta faute et tu n'étais pas stupide. J'ai du me battre contre lui moi aussi, et il était fort. Tu as été forte pour lui avoir tenu tête si longtemps. On aurait pas du t'ignorer, et tu n'aurais pas voulu passer autant de temps avec ce satané journal.

- Merci encore, Harry, chuchota-t-elle.

- Pas de problème, Ginny. Tu sais, c'est facile pour nous autres d'oublier les conséquences de cette année-là pour toi, mais toi tu ne pourras jamais oublier, n'est-ce pas ? Tu peux le comprendre, lui et son savoir.

Elle hocha positivement de la tête. C'était déprimant de penser à cette année-là. Elle n'était pas sûre comment ils en étaient arriver à parler de ça, mais elle savait qu'elle voulait changer de sujet. Puis elle sentit un bras sur ses épaules l'attirer brièvement vers lui avant de la lâcher. Elle le regarda et vit un petit sourire sur son visage.

- T'avais l'air d'avoir besoin qu'on te prenne dans les bras, et ta mère n'est pas là alors je crois la tâche me revient.

Ce geste la réchauffa comme jamais.

- Merci Harry. Ce que tu viens de faire comptes beaucoup pour moi.

- De rien. Je pense que maintenant on est à égalité, l'un ayant aidé l'autre quand on le pouvait. Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'aller manger ? Peut-être on peut trouver une petite table quelque part, suggéra le jeune homme.

Elle acquiesça et lentement, ils se mirent en route vers les Trois Balais. Sur le chemin, ils rencontrèrent Hagrid. Après s'être salués, le géant se pencha et leur parla doucement.

- Harry, est-ce que tu peux venir à ma cabane ce soir sans être vu ?

Harry répondit que oui.

- Sois-là à minuit alors. J'ai quelque chose à te montrer, quelque chose d'important.

Il se redressa et partit sans un autre mot. Ginny regarda Harry, qui rencontra son regard, et ils haussèrent les épaules en même temps, les faisant rire.

Ginny suivit suivit Harry dans les Trois Balais, où ils trouvèrent une table et eurent un agréable repas. Ils avaient de manger et discutaient des différentes de Quidditch du pays quand Hermione et Neville les rejoignirent et ils décidèrent de partir. Les quatre adolescents profitèrent de leur après-midi en se promenant dans le village.

Harry remarqua tout de suite qu'Hermione n'était vraiment d'humeur joyeuse, mais ce n'est que quand ils arrivèrent en vue du château qu'il décida de dire quelque chose.

- Hermione ? Qu'est-ce qu'y a ? Tu n'as pratiquement rien de toute l'après-midi.

Elle le regarda, pas trop sûre.

- Je ne pense pas que tu veuilles savoir, lui dit-elle.

- Essayes toujours, répondit Harry, avant de voir une lueur bizzare vite disparaître dans les yeux de Neville. Qu'est-ce qu'y a ?

Hermione finit par lâcher dans un soupir :

- C'est juste quelque chose qu'on a entendu au déjeuner. Je suis désolée d'avoir douté de toi Harry. J'ai demandé à Ron comment il se sentait par rapport à cette situation puisque j'étais certaine que tu lui manquais comme lui te manques, car il m'avait dit ça avant. Mais je n'en suis plus si sûre maintenant, et je suis triste de savoir que votre amitié est dans cette état-là.

Harry se mit un sourire légérement forcé sur le visage.

- C'est pas grave, Hermione. Moi et Ginny en avons parlé durant le repas aussi, et je pense que je me suis rendu compte que je suis mieux sans l'influence de Ron en ce moment, et peut-être que c'est mieux pour vous aussi. Je trouve ça triste moi aussi, mais Ginny m'as fait remarqué qu'on était en train de grandir et lui non.

Neville et Hermione le regardèrent, puis Ginny.

- C'est très bien parlé Ginny, dit Hermione, avant de se retourner vers son meilleur ami. Et si il se mettait à grandir, redeviendrais-tu son ami ?

Ils marchèrent quelques secondes encore avnt qu'Harry ne réponde.

- Oui, je pense. Mais je doute qu'il soit mon meilleur ami encore, du moins pas avant longtemps. Il semble apprécier de traîner avec Dean et Seamus, alors je pense que je le considérerai comme l'un d'eux : un bon copain, mais pas quelqu'un avec qui je passerai tout mon temps.

- Je comprends, lui dit Hermione tandis qu'ils approchaient le château. Je comprends tes sentiments et la tristesse de ce qui a été perdu, bien que je ne laisserai pas tombé pour vous deux. "

Harry ne sut pas quoi répondre à ça, alors il ne dit rien et ils partirent directement dîner.

* * *

( Dimanche 20 novembre ) 

Les quatre amis étaient assis très tôt à un bout de la table Gryffondor, prenant leur petit déjeuner ; personne

ne se trouvait près d'eux, exactement ce que voulait Harry.

" - Vous ne croirez jamais ce que j'ai vu hier soir.

Face aux regards interrogateurs des trois autres, qui savaient qu'il avait été voir Hagrid, il leur dit doucement :

- Des dragons.

- Dra... couina Ginny avant que Harry ne lui mette une main sur la bouche.

- Chuuut, oui des dragons, comfirma-t-il dans un murmure. Ton frère Charlie était là lui aussi. Enfin bref, c'est ça la première épreuve. On doit passer devant eux pour prendre quelque chose apparemment.

Ginny pâlit, tandis qu'Hermione devint silencieuse et Neville laissa tomber sa fourchette dans son assiette, qui se répercuta dans le silence.

- Il faut qu'on recherche sur les dragons et comment les mettre hors d'état de nuire, dit finalement Hermione.

- Oui, je suis d'accord avec toi, répondit vivement Harry. Lors de ma discussion avec Sirius hier soir, il a dit qu'il y avait une simple façon, mais Ron est arrivé à ce moment-là et nous a interrompu, donc Sirius n'a pas pu me dire.

Harry savait que son ton était devenu venimeux vers la fin, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêchait.

Neville marmonna quelque chose, et Ginny dit :

- Espèce de sale petit...

Harry posa doucement sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille pour l'arrêter. Bien qu'il était incapable de metre un peu de chaleur dans son ton de voix, il réussit à en enlever l'amertume.

- J'étais en colère moi aussi, mais maintenant que j'y pense, ce n'était pas sa faute. Il n'avait aucune idée qu'il interrompait et n'importe qui aurait pu interrompre, il fallit que j'arrête la conversation. C'était juste la malchance de Ron que ça tombe sur lui.

Hermione releva un sourcil.

- C'est très mature de ta part Harry.

- Je peux te promettre que ça n'est pas ce que j'ai pensé à ce moment-là.

Le petit rire de Ginny fit sourire le groupe, et Harry fut heureux de voir qu'elle ne se concentrait plus sur sa colère envers Ron. Bien qu'il avait été remonté contre Ron quand il est descendu dans la salle commune, une nuit à réfléchir lui avait montrer qu'au final, ce n'était pas la faute de son ancien ami.

- Qu'est-ce que Sirius a dit d'autre ? demanda Hermione.

Harry expliqua à propos de Karkaroff. Sirius lui avait dit que c'était un ancien Mangemort. Pire, le jeune homme apprit aussi que Bertha Jorkins, qui savait tout sur le Tournoi, avait disparu, alors il était très probable que Voldemort était au courant des épreuves à l'avance ; son enemi pouvait donc préparait son piège. Ses amis avaient tous l'air pensif, mais ne dirent rien. Il se tourna vers le jeune rousse à côté de lui.

- Ginny, pendant que je regardais les dragons, j'ai entendu Charlie dire que ta mère croyait tous les articles du _Prophète. _

Il laissa sa phrase comme ça et espéra qu'elle comprendrait le fil de sa pensée. Il ne fut pas déçu.

- Oh non, dit-elle en secouant la tête. Je vais lui écrire et essayer de règler ça. Peut-être que je vais le faire pendant que vous recherchez sur les dragons.

- Désolé, je ne peux pas, intervint Neville. Je n'ai pas fini ma dissertation pour Rogue.

- Pas de problème, Hermione et moi pouvons le faire, répliqua Harry.

Puisqu'ils avaient fini leur petit déjeuner, ils se séparèrent, chacun ayant une tâche à accomplir.

Harry et Hermione avaient une douzaine de livres ouverts devant eux. Alors qu'ils commençaient à vraiment s'immerger dans leurs lectures, la jeune fille fit remarqua à Harry comment Viktor Krum les regardait. Se sentant mal à l'aise, Harry proposa qu'elle emprunte les livres pour qu'ils puissent les lire dans leur salle commune. Harry fut soulageait et Hermione aussi, d'après son expression, quand ils furent enfin sur le chemin de la tour Gryffondor, les livres à la main.


	2. Dans le Feu

**_Disclamer _**: L'univers d'Harry Potter et tout ce qu'il contient appartient à J.K Rowling. L'histoire, " A Friend Indeed ", appartient à kb0 et est publiée sur ce même site.

Bonne Année à tous !!

Je tiens à m'excuser platement du temps que j'ai mis pour publier ce chapitre. Je l'avais promis il y a des semaines, mais entre l'ordinateur qui m'a lâché et les grèves qui m'ont forcé à me faire mes propres cours à la maison, j'ai eu très peu de temps à y consacrer. J'implore donc votre pardon. Pour ne plus me mettre dans la gamate, comme on dit à Marseille, autrement dit dans la merde, je ne fixerai plus de délai approxomatif mais je promets par contre de faire de mon mieux. Les examens sont dans à peine deux semaines, même pas, donc le chapitre suivant mettra du temps à venir.

Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews, ça fait très plaisir et donne envie de continuer.n Je suis vraiment désolée de vous avoir fait attendre. Merci de votre patience. Etant une grande lectrice de fanfiction, je sais ce que c'est que t'attendre la suite d'une histoire.

Voilà donc le deuxième chapitre. Bonne lecture à tous le monde. Pour ceux qui apprécient Ron, je suis désolée, mais il est un peu le méchant dans cette histoire, alors ne m'en voulez pas trop.

Faites pas attention aux fautes de frappe ou d'orthographe, je les corrigerai à l'occasion.

* * *

_**Dans le Feu**_

( Jeudi 24 novembre )

Harry se tenait dans la tente, attendant son tour, qui était le prochain. Alors qu'il faisait les cent pas, il repensa à ces derniers jours, essayant de ne pas trop imaginer ce qui allait se passer dehors.

Alors que sa recherche avec hermione sur les dragons n'avait pratiquement rien donné d'utile, il avait trouvé un moyen possible de passer devant un dragon le lendemain. Après avoir averti Cédric de l'épreuve, le professeur Maugrey lui avait indirectement donné l'idée d'utiliser son balai pour la première tâche. Il avait donc travaillé d'arrache-pied sur les sortilèges d'Attraction, parfois jusqu'à l'aube. A son plaisir, il pouvait maintenant très bien les maîtriser. Il devait beaucoup à Hermione et sa patience, spécialement depuis qu'il avait surpassé la jeune fille dans le domaine.

Il entendit enfin son nom, et quitta la tente pour son épreuve, son moment de vérité, ou probablement sa mort douloureuse. Essayant de chasser cette pensée, il se concentra pour sur son entrée dans l'arène, où il vit le Magyar à pointes couché et prêt pour lui. Il semblait beaucoup plus gros que l'autre nuit, quand il avait regardé de dessous sa cape. Prenant une grande inspiration pour calmer ses nerfs, il sortit sa baguette et cria :

"- ACCIO ECLAIR DE FEU "!!!

Il fit de son mieux pour rester immobile pour ne pas alerter le dragon. Il espérait aussi que personne n'avait fermer la fenêtre de son dortoir, qu'il avait laisser ouverte exprès. Après un long moment, rempli de tension, il entendit le sifflement de quelque chose approchant à grande vitesse et lâcha un soupir de soulagement. Se retournant, il attrappa son Eclair de feu, l'enfourcha et s'envola. Une fois dans les airs, il se sentit normal et la vie paraissait meilleure lorsqu'il était sur son balai. Dans un sourire, il se lança dans son épreuve, épreuve qui lui prit dix longues minutes difficiles, comme lui apprendra hermione plus tard.

Quand il eut fini, il se laissa respirer. Harry atterit avec l'oeuf en or à la main, avec une épaule blessée, signe de son frôlement avec la mort. Les applaudissements étaient énormes, mais Madame Pomfresh l'amena au loin pour soigner sa blessure. Quand il retourna dans l'arène pour entendre ses résultats, il vit que ses trois meilleurs amis l'attendaient.

Une fois que son score fut annoncé, Hermione sautilla sur place avant de le serrer dans ses bras.

" - Tu as réussi Harry, et tu es premier ex aequo !

Quand elle le relâcha, Neville s'avança et lui donna une tape dans le dos.

- Félicitations, Harry ! C'était impressionant !

Avant qu'il ne comprenne ce qu'il se passait, Ginny se jeta dans les bras d'Harry et le serra très fort.

- Tu as été génial et le meilleur. Ton score est bas seulement parce que Karkaroff ne voulait pas te donner ce que tu méritais.

Ginny était sur le point de le lâcher quand une autre personne signala sa présence, alors il se recula un peu de l'étreinte de la jeune rousse et se tourna légérement pour voir qui c'était.

Ron se tenait là, le regard méchant, se focalisant sur Harry et ignorant complètement les autres.

- Et bien Harry, je pensai que j'allai te présenter mes excuses, mais je crois que tu viens juste de démontrer que j'avais raison. Si tu peux passer devant un dragon, tu dois avoir mis ton nom dans la Coupe.

Les yeux plein de colère, il ajouta :

- Et restes loin de ma soeur. T'es pas assez bien pour elle.

Puis dans un dernier regard menaçant, il se retourna et partit

Harry dut attrapper Ginny par le bras pour l'empêcher de jeter un sort à son frère, tandis que Neville et Hermione étaient bouche bée.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas à cause de lui Ginny, lui dit-il à l'oreille. Laisses-le se rendre ridicule si il veux. On est tes amis et on te laissera pas tomber.

Harry pouvait dire que ses mots eurent l'effet d'un sort sur la rouquine, qui pâlit.

- Harry, c'est moi qui devrais te dire ça, après tout ce qu'il t'as fait cette année.

Le jeune homme soupira et regarda ses deux autres amis, qui lui payaient une attention particulière.

- Je vais pas dire que ce qu'il a fat ne fait pas mal, mais je peux vous dire que vous trois être mes véritables amis, et ça signifie beaucoup pour moi.

Les quatre amis se regardèrent, et doucement se sourirent. Ce fut une réalisation silencieuse et une promesse d'amitié, quoiqu'il arrive.

- Hé, s'exclama Neville. J'ai entendu dire qu'il va y avoir une fête dans la salle commune. Allons voir.

- Ok, dit Harry. Après ça, il faut que j'écrives à Patmol et que je lui racontes ce qui s'est passé. Je sais qu'il sera content.

- Je crois que je vais écrire à Maman à propos de cette histoire, dit doucement Ginny. Il faut qu'elle sache quel imbécile est mon frère.

Puis son visage se détendit et elle sourit.

- Elle a aussi besoin de savoir combien tu as été brillant Harry. Ta façon de voler eétait super, et Krum devrait s'inquiéter que tu puisses le battre au Quidditch.

Ils rirent otus ensemble à la pensée que legrand Viktor Krum puisse être inquiet, puis, prirent le chemin du château.

La fête fut géniale, sauf quand Harry fit exploser les tympans de tout le monde avec son oeuf. Le cri aigu était horrible et tellement fort que quelqu'un à côté pouvait hurler, il ne se ferait pas entendre. Peut-être que le meilleur truc de la fête, c'est qu'un de ses véritables amis était toujours près de lui. Harry se demanda si c'était vrai ou son imagination, mais il semblait que c'était Ginny le plus souvent, et puis une raison complètement étrange, il aimait bien cette idée.

* * *

( Jeudi 8 décembre ) 

A peu près trois semaines avant Noël, le professeur McGonagall arrêta sa lesson avec les élèves de quatrième année quelques minutes avant la fin.

" - Classe, j'ai un annoncement à faire. Une autre tradition du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers est perpétué cette année, nous aurons donc un bal de Noël le 25 décembre au soir.

Tous les garçons grognèrent tandis que les filles soupirèrent de satisfaction.

- Le bal débutera à 20 heures et durera jusqu'à minuit. Vous pouvez tous y assister, puisqu'il est ouvert à tous les élèves à partir de la quatrième année, mais vous avez le droit d'inviter quelqu'un de plus jeune, si vous le souhaitez. Bien que vous avez le droit d'y aller seul, vous trouverez la soirée agréable si vous êtes accompagné.

La cloche sonna, mettant fin au cours.

- Mr Potter ? Pourriez-vous rester quelques instants. Les autre vous pouvez partir.

Harry dit à ses deux amis d'y aller et qu'il les rejoindrait.

- Oui professeur ?

- Mr Potter, soyez sûr d'avoir une partenaire.

- Une partenaire ? Je ne comprends pas.

- Une _cavalière_, Mr Potter. Il est de tradition que les champions ouvrent le bal. Soyez sûr d'être présent avec votre cavalière, je serai mécontente si vous portez atteinte à la réputation de Poudlard ou de la maison Gryffondor. Maintenant, rendez-vous à votre prochain cours.

- O-oui pro-professeur, " bredouilla Harry, étonné, puis, il partit en Potions.

Arrivé dans les cachots, il était toujours en état de choc , et rata complétement sa potion, ce qui lui valu une retenue pour ce soir-là. On pouvait dire qu'il n'était pas vraiment content.

Après les potions, il se mit à penser au bal et avec qui il pourrait bien y aller. Il réalisa soudainement que c'était une très importante question quand il se rendit compte qu'il recevait beaucoup d'oeillades de la part des filles. Même lui, qui ne comprenait pas grand chose à la gent féminine, savait ce qui se passait dans leurs têtes après l'annonce de McGonagall. Les regards en coin, les gloussements et les chuchotements autour de lui montraient très bien qu'elles pensaient toutes au bal.

Tout ça lui fit rappeler quelque chose qu'Hermione lui avait dit la dernière fois qu'ils étaient dans la bibliothèque, il y a quelques jours. Elle lui avait encore fait remarqué que Krum était là et semblait les observer, jusqu'à ce que des fans ne trouvent Krum et ne commençent à se masser autour du célèbre joueur de Quidditch.

" - Regardes-les, avait-elle dit. Elles l'aiment bien simplement parce qu'il est célèbre ! "

Maintenant, Harry ressentait la même chose, bien qu'il avait connu plusieurs formes de popularité dans sa vie, donc beaucoup à cause de sa cicatrice. Ce qu'il voulait vraiment, c'était aller au bal avec une fille qui le traiterait comme " juste Harry ", pas le " célèbre Harry Potter ", mais peu de personnes feraient ça, à part ses amis, encore moins une nouvelle connaissance.

Dans la Grande Salle, il prit la place libre entre Neville et Dean, Hermione en face de lui. Dean engagea la conversation sur le bal, et ils s'imaginèrent comment cette soirée pourrait se passer.

" - Qu'est-ce que le professeur McGonagall te voulait Harry ? demanda Hermione à la fin de leur conversation.

- Oh, elle a dit que je devais obligatoirement avoir une partenaire. les champions doivent ouvrir le bal, répondit-il nerveusement.

Cela lui rappela quelque chose qu'il avit remarqué plus tôt dans la journée.

- Neville ? appela-t-il doucement, de façon à ce qu'Hermione, qui relisait ses notes, n'entende pas. Est- ce que tu as remarqué que les filles ont tendance à rester en groupe ? Comment on est supposé les inviter pour le bal si elles ne sont jamais seules ?

- Je sais pas Harry. Mais tu as raison, ça va être difficile. Peut-être que j'irais seul, au moins j'aurais pas à m'inquiéter, dit Neville en haussant les épaules, puis attaqua son poulet à coups de fourchette.

Harry y réfléchit à cette idée, mais d'après McGonagall, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Dans un soupir, il relança la conversation.

- Neville ? J'ai une idée, et je voudrais savoir ce que tu en penses. On est un petit groupe d'amis proches et on est quatre. C'est juste le hasard qu'elles sont deux et que nous soyons deux. Qu'est-ce que tu dirais si on y aller ensemble ? Si tu invites Hermione ou Ginny, j'inviterai l'autre.

Neville s'étouffa légérement et Harry dut lui taper dans le dos. le jeune homme vit Hermione le regarder bizarrement, alors il retourna à son assiette. Quand elle regarda Parvati, qui lui avait adressé la parole, il se tourna de nouveau vers Neville.

- Qu'est-ce que t'en dis, Neville ? Laquelle tu voudrais bien inviter ?

Ce dernier prit un autre morceau de pain tout en réflichissant. Il jeta un coup d'oeil vers Hermione, pour être sûr qu'elle ne l'entendrait pas. Celle-ci discutait toujours avec Parvati, alors il chuchota :

- Je préfère inviter Hermione. De toute façon, je crois que Ginny a un faible pour toi.

- C'est vrai ? demanda Harry. Je sais qu'elle avait des sentiments pour moi avant. Tu crois qu'elle en a toujours ?

- Oui, oui, je crois.

- Euh, ok, on fait comme ça alors. Tu devrais vite l'inviter, Neville, avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne le fasse. Je demanderais à Ginny dès que je l'attrapperai seule.

Harry regarda plus bas à la table des Gryffondor et vit que Ginny était parti. Soupirant de frustration, il réalisa qu'il serait en retenue dans dix minutes, il serait donc pratiquement impossible de trouver Ginny ce soir.

Il était bien après 23 heures quand Harry retourna à la tour Gryffondor ce soir-là, et la salle commune était vide à part quelques élèves de septième année. Jurant dans sa barbe, il monta se coucher. Sa dernière pensée avant de dormir cette nuit-là fut à quel point il trouvait ce bal stupide.

* * *

( Vendredi 9 décembre ) 

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla une heure plus tôt tellement il était nerveux. Bien qu'il était un peu fatigué, il supposa qu'il devait être reconnaissant, car il était déterminé à se débarasser de ça en étant aussi normal que possible. Après tout, si il pouvait affronter un Magyar à pointes, il pouvait sûrement affronter une petite rousse.

Toute en maudissant le bal dans sa tête et le fait qu'il était obligé de se plier aux traditions, il attendit dans la salle commune, guettant l'escalier qui menait aux dortoirs des filles. La moitié de la maison était déjà parti déjeuner quand il la vit descendre, malheureusement, avec une amie. Comme il n'y avait qu'une seule autre fille, Harry sentit sa confiance boostée et décida de se lancer. Comme Ginny était une troisième année, il doutait que beaucoup d'autres l'inviteraient, mais il savait qu'il devait le faire le plus tôt possible, au cas où il aurait tort à propos des autres garçons de quatrième année, surtout si on prenait en compte que Ginny était une très jolie fille.

Se levant, et partit à sa rencontre tandis qu'elle approchait le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

" - Hé Ginny ? Est-ce que je peux te parler quelques instants ?

Mandy regarda son amie et gloussa dans un grand sourire.

- Je te vois au petit déjeuner. Peut-être.

Elle gloussa encore une fois et sortit de la salle commune.

Harry tourna son regard vers une Ginny rougissante et demanda :

- Est-ce tu peux venir par là, on pourra parler tranquillement ?

Il n'était pas sûre de comment il devait s'y prendre, mais il était déterminé à tout faire pour y arriver.

L'amenant dans un coin de la pièce où personne ne pourrait les interrompre accidentellement, il s'appuya sur le mur avec un bras, l'enfermant pratiquement contre le mur.

- Ginny, j'ai...euh... J'ai eu cette idée...

Ginny n'éatit pas certaine de ce qui se passait, bien qu'elle espérait que Mandy avait raison, et qu'Harry allait l'inviter au bal. Il y avait aussi quelque chose d'inexplicable, dans la façon dont elle était dans le coin, avec Harry appuyé contre le mur et l'enfermant, qui l'excitait. C'était comme si il la voulait, qu'il la voyait peut-être comme plus qu'une amie proche. Elle fit de son mieux pour faire taire son espoir et attendit patiemment pendant qu'il cherchait ses mots.

- Eh bien, je, euh... Je voulais que tu saches que, euh, que je... Je serai honoré si, euh

- Hé ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais à ma soeur ?

Ginny vit un intense regard traversait le visage d'Harry, qui lui fit peur et, en même temps, l'excita. Elle le regarda se retourna brusquement et faire face à son abruti de frère, sa baguette à la main, prêt à s'en servir si besoin. Elle se demandait comment il avait prit s'en qu'elle puisse le voir, et elle savait qu'il ne l'avait pas avant de se faire interrompre.

- Ron, dégages, c'et une conversation privée, lui dit Harry d'une voix calmement mais fermement.

Ginny fut étonnée de voir, que comme pour récupérer l'oeuf, Harry _allait_ faire ça et personne ne l'en empêcherait. Il avait une espèce d'intensité dans son attitude.

- Eloignes-toi d'elle, imbécile ! Je ne te laisserai pas profiter d'elle !

Tandis que Ron commençait à avancer, il était évident qu'Harry ne se laisserait pas faire. Ginny ne savait pas pourquoi exactement, il était si vite à s'énerver, mais Ron avait agi comme un idiot depuis le début de l'année. La baguette d'Harry fouetta l'air et elle entendit murmurer _" Petrificus totalus " _. Les membres de Ron se raidirent et il tomba, mais Ginny ne ressentit aucune pitié pour lui malgré le son sourd qu'il fit en tombant en arrière. En même temps, elle était amusée de voir qu'Harry n'avait pas remarqué qu'il avait attiré une petite audience avant qu'il ne se retourne vers elle.

Elle le regarda ranger sa baguette et passer sa main gauche dans ses cheveux et son coeur se mit à battre plus vite.

- Maintenant, où j'en étais ?

Elle n'avait aucune idée comment il pouvait être si nerveux en essayant de lui parler, mais elle pouvait voir sa détermination de vouloir faire ça, même si ça le tuait.

Ginny faillit manquer d'entendre la question tellement elle était captivé par la façon dont il ébouriffait ses cheveux avant de se plonger dans ses yeux émeraudes. Ses joues redevinrent rouges, elle le savait, mais elle espérait que ça ne se voyait pas trop.

- Tu disais que tu serais honoré à propos de quelque chose..., lui rappela-t-elle.

- D'accord, d'accord. Ok, je peux le faire, se murmura-t-il et il remit son bras sur le mur, se penchant légèrement. Prenant une grande inspiration, il reprit :

- Ginny, je voulais que tu saches que, euh, je serai honoré, très honoré, si tu, euh, ve...

- Ginny !

- Est-ce qu'il t'ennuie ?

- Parce qu'on peut s'en occuper si tu veux.

Leurs tons paraissaient aussi protecteurs que celui de Ron.

- Merde ! jura Harry et se retourna encore.

Ginny vit la baguette d'Harry dans sa main, encore une fois ne sachant pas comment elle était arrivé là aussi vite. Cette fois, il n'essaya pas de parler avec ceux qui les avait interrompus, il utilisa seulement sa baguette. elle entendit _" Stupefix ! Stupefix ! " ._ Son entraînement avec le groupe avait porté ses fruits alors qu'elle regardait ses frères tombaient par terre. Elle avait commencé à sortir sa baguette, pensant que deux contre un n'était pas juste, mais Harry n'a pas eu besoin de son aide, alors elle rangea sa baguette dasn sa poche.

Ginny et Harry virent Lee Jordan regardait Harry et puis les jumeaux gisant sur le sol à ses pieds.

- Tu veux nous interrompre toi aussi , demanda Harry au commentateur de Quidditch d'un ton un peu énervé.

Voyant les trois Weasley par terre, Lee pâlit légèrement malgré son teint foncé, et recula rapidement, les mains en l'air.

- Euh, non, Harry, non, pas du tout ; ça va. Je allais juste descendre prendre mon petit déjeuner, et euh, je crois que je vais y aller.

Ginny le regarda partir rapidement vers la portrait de la Grosse Dame.

La jeune fille se retourna vers Harry juste à tant pour le voir prendre une autre inspiration, avant qu'il ne tourne vers elle lui aussi. Elle pouvait dire qu'il n'avait jamais entendu les gloussements qui venaient de l'autre côté de la pièce. Ginny fit de son mieux pour ne pas bouger, mettant un sourire sur son visage tandis qu'elle essayait de lui donner la force de finir cette fois-ci.

Harry était comme en transe, le visage de la jeune fille était tellement angélique qu'il fut soudain très heureux que Neville avait voulu inviter Hermione. Il préférait largement la longue chevelure de Ginny, et son sourire joueur.

- Bien, alors, encore une fois. Ginny, je serai honoré si tu m'accompagnais au bal de Noël.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait dit tout ça d'un seul coup, mais il avait enfin posé la question. Il vit son sourire s'élargir au maximum, et c'est comme si son visage était illuminé de bonheur.

- Harry, j'adorerais aller au bal avec toi !

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui ! Pourquoi je ne voudrais pas ? Tu n'es pas seulement un de mes meilleurs amis, mais tu as été super pour tenir tête à mes frères comme ça.

- C'était rien. Pourquoi je ne ferai pas ça pour une _petite_ amie ?

Quand il vit les yeux de la jeune fille devenirent aussi ronds que des billes et qu'il entendit son hoquet de surprise, il réalisa ce qu'il avait dit. Seule sa surprise face à sa propre stupidité lui permit de garder la même expression. Comment allait-il lui dire qu'il ferait ça pour n'importe lequel de ses amis et qu'il n'avait pas voulu dire ça comme ça ? Bon sang, il voulait juste se moquer de sa taille ! Tandis qu'il réfléchissait rapidement pour rectifier son erreur sans la blesser, elle se jeta sur lui, passant ses bras autour de son cou, et il sentit ses lèvres sur les siennes. Son parfum fleuri envahit ses sens autant que ses lèvres. Ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire, il posa ses mains sur la taille de la jeune rousse et fit de son mieux pour l'imiter. Il prit aussi conscience du corps de cette dernière pressé contre le sien.

Quand le baiser se termina enfin, il continua à la serrer près de lui, quelque peu surpris de trouver ses bras l'enlacer fermement. Tout ce qu'il pouvait penser était à quel point cette histoire de baiser était sacrement brillante. Il avait été stupide de penser qu'il avait besoin de se rétracter. Baissant sa tête, il embrassa encore une fois. C'était un simple baiser, mais qui était rempli de passion.

Se séparant, Harry fut légèrement gêné qu'ils puissent tous les deux entendrent son estomac gargouillait, mais Ginny rigola :

- Et si on allait prendre un petit déjeuner, petit ami ?

Il lui fit un sourire idiot et lui répondit :

- Ok, tout ce que tu veux.

Sachant que c'était ce que les plus grands faisaient, il lui prit la main et commença à l'emmener hors de la Tour, se demandant distraitement pendant combien de temps il aurait ce sourire collé au visage.

Ginny regarda derrière son épaule et vit que leurs deux premiers spectateurs étaient toujours là, bien qu'il y en avait beaucoup plus maintenant. Tandis qu'elle et Harry enjambèrent Fred et Georges, elle regarda son nouveau petit ami et dit :

- Tu peux m'attendre devant le portrait une minute s'il te plaît ? J'ai besoin de faire quelque chose.

Jetant un coup d'oeil par terre, il répondit :

- Ils ne t'embêtront pas pendant un petit moment encore.

- C'est un truc de fille, Harry. Juste une petite minute, s'il te plaît ?

Il lui donna son sourire idiot encore une fois et elle le lui retourna, puis il lui serra la main et sortit de la salle commune.

Ginny monta vers le dortoir des filles. Trois des cinq filles partirent le sourire aux lèvres. Ginny regarda les deux autres, qui avaient l'air d'avoir été battu avec des bâtons de bonheur si on se basait sur leurs yeux rêveurs.

- Je peux vous parler plus tard ? J'ai besoin de conseils, et je n'ai pas de grandes soeurs pour m'aider.

Angelina et Alicia se regardèrent avant de se tourner vers Ginny.

- Conseils sur quoi ? demanda la fille avec les tresses.

- Eh bien, maintenant que j'ai un petit ami, je me rends compte que je ne sais pas grand chose, des choses que ma mère ne me dirait jamais. J'ai besoin de savoir certaines choses, comme les différentes façons d'embrasser.

Les deux filles lâchèrent un cri strident.

- On adorerait ça, lui dit Alicia. J'ai seulement un grand frère, et j'ai toujours voulu une petite soeur.

- Moi aussi, dit Angelina. je suis fille unique, et j'aimerai bien être une grande soeur Rejoins-nous dans notre dortoir après avoir souhaité bonne nuit à Harry. On aura alors une longue discussion.

Les deux poursuiveuses rirent doucement et chacune enlaça rapidement Ginny.

- Tu ferais mieux d'y aller, dit Angelina. Harry t'attends et je crois que Fred commence à bouger. On va les retenir pour toi. "

Ginny leur dit au revoir et trouva Harry l'attendant juste devant la Grosse Dame. Attrappant sa main, ils allèrent prendre leur petit-déjeuner, s'échangeant des sourires ici et là. Le fait qu'ils se tenaient la main n'échappa pas aux autres quand ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle ; Ginny pouvait entendre les murmures tandis qu'ils cherchaient où s'asseoir. Il y avait deux places de libres en face de neville et Hermione, comme si tout le monde à table savait que le quatuor s'asseyait toujours ensemble.

" - Alors ? demanda Hermione, désignant du regard leurs doigts entrelacés.

Ginny sourit et hocha simplement de la tête.

- Je suis tellement contente pour toi, Ginny.

- Quoi ? demanda Neville, tandis qu'il levait les yeux de son petit déjeuner.

- Harry l'a invité au bal, annonça Hermione.

- Oui, mais c'est pas tout. Il m'a aussi demandé d'être sa petite amie.

Hermione laissa sortir un cri aigu.

- Ginny je suis tellement heureuse pour toi ! Tu dois être extatique.

Ginny acquiesça vivement, elle savait que d'ici ce soir, son visage finirait par faire mal à force de sourire. D'une certaine façon, un de ses rêves les plus chers étaient devenus réalité, elle était la petite amie d'Harry Potter. Elle secoua la tête, essayant de reprendre le contrôle sur ses pensées et raconta à Hermione et Neville une brève version des évènements de la matinée.

hermione se tourna vers Harry pour le fusiller du regard.

- Harry ? T'étais vraiment obligé de faire ça ? Tu sais que ça va être encore plus compliqué pour te réconcilier avec Ron.

Ginny vit Harry se débarasser des inquiétudes d'un geste de la main.

- J'avais une chose à faire et je n'allais pas les laisser m'interrompre. Et puis, ça n'avait pas l'air de déranger Ginny, leur dit Harry, un autre sourire idiot apparaissant sur son visage. Ginny se demanda en passant si son visage ne lui ferait pas mal ce soir à lui aussi.

- Les garçons, grommela hermione tandis qu'elle retournait à son assiette. Ginny ne partageait pas le même sentiment que son amie à ce moment, tandis qu'elle affichait un sourire satisfait. Regardant autour d'elle, elle aperçut son amie Mandy assise plus loin, qui lui faisait signe de la main, souriante.

Neville fut étonné par son ami. Il savait qu'il allait inviter Ginny au bal, mais la décision de lui demander d'être sa petite amie était inattendue. Mais il réalisa qu'Harry était devenu silencieux quand ils avaient discuté des sentiments que Ginny pouvait avoir pour lui. Peut-être qu'Harry avait des vues sur elle, et avait saisi l'occasion. Quand l'attention des filles fut tournée vers autres choses, il jeta à Harry un regard inquisiteur, espérant un indice sur ce qui s'était passé. Harry se contenta d'hausser les épaules et de sourire, ce qui n'aida pas beaucoup Neville. Tandis qu'il se demandait ce qu'avait bien pu penser Harry, ce dernier le regarda fixement et montra Hermione d'un signe de tête.

Neville ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais Harry acquiesça et désigna une nouvelle fois Hermione de sa tête. Neville vit Ginny se retourner vers eux, son sourire toujours en place, et se servir de quoi déjeuner. le jeune homme fut amuser de voir qu'elle servit aussi Harry, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci le regarde encore fixement, indiquant Hermione. Prenant une grande inspiration, Neville rassembla son courage et se lança.

- H-H-Hermione ? appela-t-il, ignorant le fait que son coeur martelait ses côtes tellement il battait fort.

- Oui, Neville ?

- Est-ce que... Est-ce que tu.. tu viendrais avec moi ?

Il avait dit ça y est, et que se soit fini fut un grand soulagement. Il espérait qu'elle dirait oui, mais une voix inquiquineuse dans son esprit lui dit que non.

- Hein ?

Neville sentit son courage se faire la malle. Il n'était pas sûr si elle était confuse ou inquiète. Il baissa ses mains at agrippa fermement le banc, sachant que ses doigts étaient blancs à cause de la force avec laquelle il s'accrochait.

- Au... Au bal. Tu... tu viendrais avec... avec moi ?

Le visage d'hermione s'illumina immédiatement.

- Neville, j'adorerais aller au bal avec toi. Merci.

La nouvelle confiance en soi de Neville de ces six dernières semaines le propulsa au septième ciel alors qu'il y a quelques minutes, il se serait dégonflait, comme un ballon.

- Génial ! Merci !

- Je suis sûre qu'on va s'amuser, lui dit-elle dans un sourire.

Il fit tout ce qu'il pouvait pour ne pas avoir le même sourire idiot qu'Harry; mais il s'assit là et se délecta de la positive réponse de la jeune fille tandis qu'elle et Ginny engagèrent la conversation sur le bal.

Les quatre amis finirent leur petit-déjeuner et s'apprêtèrent à quitter la Grande Salle quand ils furent interceptés par Fred et Georges.

" - Harry, mon vieux, restes calme. On est venus en paix, annonça Fred.

- Ouais, pas besoin de s'emporter, ajouta l'autre jumeau, les mains en l'air en signe de paix.

- On a juste une question, et c'et pour toi Gin-Gin.

- Est-ce que tu es heureuse comme ça ? On ne t'a pas forcé ?

- C'est pas une, mais deux questions ça, fit remarquer Ginny, et Neville fut amusé de voir que son sourire était toujours présent.

- Je suppose que...

- Oui mais on est deux, alors ça fait une chacun.

Neville était habitué à l'étrange dynamique des Weasley, mais c'était bizzare de voir Fred et Georges avec un air sérieux tandis que Ginny semblait complétement détentue. Neville la regarda se tourner vers Harry et lui sourire.

- Très et non. Satisfaits ?

- D'accord. Désolé pour la salle commune, Harry...

- Mais, d'où on se tenait, on aurait dit que tu la retenais contre son gré.

- On n'avait pas prévu de faire quelque chose au départ, malgré notre idiot de frère au sol.

- On était simplement inquiets pour notre soeur.

Ginny se retourna brusquement vers ses frères, et plissa ses yeux, suspicieuse.

- Comment se fait-il que vous acceptez si facilement ?

- Eh bien, tu sais Gin-Gin, tu es notre soeur préférée.

- Exactement, on voulait simplement être sûrs que tu étais heureuse.

- Non, non. Je pense pas qu'Angelina et Alicia là-bas en train de vous regarder parler à votre _unique_ soeur n'a rien à voir avec ça, hein ? continua Ginny.

Neville fut amusé de voir les jumeaux avoir l'air gênés pour une fois.

- Euh, peut-être, après qu'elles nous ont expliqué ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin, en commençant avec Ron.

- Et puis il y a aussi leur promesse d"aller au bal avec nous si on était gentils avce toi, ajouta le second jumeau dans un sourire.

- En parlant de Ron, où est-il ? demanda Harry, se méfiant un peu de son compagnon de dortoir.

- Ouais, à propos de ça. Il t'a entendu inviter Ginny au bal et puis lui demander d'être ta petite amie. On l'a convaincu qu'il avait besoin de vous laisser seuls tous les deux et on l'a emmené prendre le petit déjeuner dans les cuisines.

- Normalement, ça devrait aller, bien que je pense qu'il va continuer à t'ignorer.

Harry réfléchit à ce que voulaient dire les jumeaux. Réamisant que ça ne changerait rien à la situation, il soupira.

- Je peux vivre avec ça, déclara-t-il calmement. Et merci les gars, j'apprécie votre aide.

- Aucun problème Harry, répondirent les jumeaux en même temps, souriants de toutes leurs dents.

- C'était vraiment un quiproquo, réinsista l'un des jumeaux.

- Allez tout le monde, appela hermione en se levant. Les cours vont commencé.

Tout le monde se leva et la suivit. Arrivé dans le Grand Hall, Harry embrassa Ginny sur la joue et ils partirent en cours.

La journée se passa assez bien pour Harry. Il avait eu quelques problèmes pour payer attention en cours à cause d'une jolie rousse qui s'immiscait continuellement dans ses pensées, mais chaque sort qu'il essaya de lancer ce jour-là marcha du premier coup. Même Hermione était très étonnée de sa soudaine et surtout, inattentue, réussite. Plusieurs fois pendant la leçon, quand Hermione ne lui posait pas de questions pour savoir comment il avait réussi, Harry remarquait que Ron lui lançait des regards mauvais; mais il s'était tellement habitué à l'attitude de Ron qu'Harry l'ignora facilement.

A la fin des cours, Harry repartit avec Neville et hermione vers la Tour Gryffondor pour un peu de temps libre avant le dîner. Les garçons jouèrent une partie d'échecs tandis qu'Hermione annonça qu'elle se allait à la librairie pour faire des recherches pour une dissertation. Harry fut content quand Ginny le retrouva après son dernier cours, et ils partirent avec Neville pour la Grande Salle en passant par la bibliothèque prendre Hermione.

" - Vous ne devinerez jamais ce qui s'est passé, dit cette dernière à ses amis tandis qu'ils se servaient à manger. J'étais à la bibliothèque en train de travailler sur mon devoir de Métamorphose quand Viktor Krum est venu me voir.

- Oh, il vient te parler maintenant au lieu de t'observer ? demanda Harry, inquiet.

- Non, il m'a invité au bal, répondit-elle en rigolant. Est-ce que tu peux le croire ?

Neville parut mortifié et pâlit, baissant la tête vers son assiette. Harry allait dire quelque chose quand il remarqua qu'Hermione avait vu la réction de Neville et lui dit doucement:

- Neville, je lui ai dit non, que j'avais déjà un cavalier avec qui je voulais vraiment y aller.

Le jeune homme leva des yeux plein d'espoir.

- C'est vrai ?

- Bien sûr, Neville. Je ne te ferais jamais ça. Je suis contente que tu me l'ai demandé en premier, lui dit-elle.

Neville la gratifia d'un brillant sourire. Harry regarda Ginny et ils se sourièrent.

- Il aurait été intéressant de discuter avec lui d'une autre école de sorcellerie, mais quelque chose chez lui me met mal à l'aise, contina la jeune brune.

Quand ils eurent fini de dîner, Ginny se tourna vers Harry:

- J'ai besoin d'envoyer une lettre à ma mère. Tu veux venir avec moi ?

- D'accord, répondit-il. On se rejoint à la salle commune, adressa-t-il à ses deux amis.

Ces derniers acquiescèrent et se séparèrent du couple.

- C'est une lettre à propos de ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il tandis qu'ils cheminaient tranquillement vers la volière.

- En gros, oui. je lui ai dit pour nous et j'avais besoin d'une robe de soirée pour le bal. Elle ne m'en avait pas prise puisque je suis simplement une troisième année, mais elle va sûment me l'envoyait dans quelques jours. je lui ai aussi dit comment Ron a agit ce matin. Elle a besoin de savoir comment il se comporte avec nous, puisque personne ne veut lui dire.

- Elle te croira ?

- Je pense oui. On s'est toujours bien entendu elle et moi, et je lui ai dit plusieurs fois qu'il n'agissait pas vraiment en frère ces temps-ci. J'avais espéré qu'à force de le répéter elle finirait par comprendre. On le saura sûrement la prochaine fois qu'on la verra, donc pas avant le bal de Noël je pense, peut-être même la fin de l'année.

Cela fit réfléchir Harry et il ne sut comment le prendre. Sachant qu'il devrait y penser à un moment ou à un autre, il commença à chercher une solution à son problème.

Ginny avait dû remarquer son air pensif puisqu'elle lui demanda:

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Je pensais juste à l'été prochain. D'habitude, je viens passer quelques semaines avec ta famille, mais vu que Ron et moi ne sommes plus en bons termes, j'ai bien peur que je ne pourrais pas venir.

- N'importe quoi, répliqua Ginny. tu es un ami de la famille. Maman te laissera toujours venir.

- Mais je dors dans la chambre de Ron...

- On a d'autres chambres, Harry. Maman te laisse dormir dans la chambre de mon frère parce qu'elle pense que tu y es plus à l'aise, entre amis. Tu pourrais aussi bien rester dans la vieile chambre de Bill, alors ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. ron sera peut-être mature d'ici-là, et ça ne sera plus un problème.

- D'accord.

Il mit ce problème de côté dans sa tête quand ils arrivèrent à la volière. Harry appela Hedwige pour que Ginny puisse l'utiliser et la tint le temps que sa nouvelle petite amie attache la lettre sur la patte de la chouette. Il lui donna une dernière caresse derrière la tête et la laissa s'envoler vers le Terrier.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Ginny et la regarda dans les yeux. La jeune fille lui rendit son regard attentivement, ses yeux descendant momentanément sur les lèvres du jeune homme. Comprenant l'allusion, Harry se pencha et l'embrassa. Dans un soupir de satisfaction, elle lui prit la main, et ils repartirent vers la Tour Gryffondor, discutant du prochain Bal. Tandis que Ginny se demandait quelle genre de musique il pourrait y avoir, Harry, lui, se souvint d'un autre problème.

- Euh..., Ginny ? Je crois qu'on a un problème.

- Quoi ? Tu as laissé ta tenue de soirée à la maison ? demanda -t-elle dans un petite rire.

- Non, répondit-il tandis qu'il levait les yeux vers le ciel, provoquant un autre rire chez la jeune fille. C'est un bal, et on doit danser. En fait, on doit ouvrir le bal.

- D'accord et c'est un problème parce que... ?

- Je ne sais pas danser, voilà pourquoi, grogna-t-il.

- Oh, ce n'est pas grave. Je t'apprendrais. C'est pas difficile.

- Tu pourras ? Il fut étonné, mais il était aussi vrai que "apprendre à danser" n'était pas sur sa liste de choses à accomplir. Il n'avait jamais envisager que cela pourrait être difficile, c'était juste quelque chose sur laquelle il ne possédait aucune connaissance.

- Bien sûr, on commencera demain.

Alors qu'ils approchaient le portrait de la Grosse Dame, Ginny dit le mot de passe " Bavboules" et le passage s'ouvrit.

A l'intérieur, ils y retrouvèrent leurs deux amis et passèrent la soirée à discuter gaiement. Quand Ginny mentionna qu'elle allait donner des leçons de danse à Harry le lendemain, Neville rougit fortement et regarda nerveusement Hermione. Harry fut amusé de voir que l'intelligence de la jeune fille ne lui fit pas défaut, bien que lui aussi avait compris l'embarras de son ami.

Hermione sourit à Neville et demanda:

- Tu as besoin de leçons toi aussi, Neville ?

Ce dernier acquiesça timidement.

- D'accord, on peut commencer demain. Après on pourra avoir plus d'entraînement avec Harry, suggéra-t-elle.

Le jeune brun fut heureux de voir que tout le monde était d'accord.

Ce fut bientôt l'heure du couvre-feu et la petite bande d'amis décida d'aller se coucher. Hermione et Neville dirent au revoir et montèrent dans leurs dortoirs respectifs, tandis qu'Harry accompagna Ginny jusqu'aux escaliers menant aux dortoirs de la jeune fille.

" Bonne nuit, Ginny. "

Il enlaça la taille de celle-ci et l'embrassa doucement. Elle retourna son geste avec passion.

Ils entendirent un grognement derrière eux. Regardant autour d'eux, ils virent Ron au pied des escaliers menant aux dortoirs des garçons. Il semblait avoir envie de venir vers eux, puis il jeta un coup d'oeil à Ginny et il eut une once de peur sur le visage. Après quelques secondes, il monta aux dortoirs des quatrième années à toute vitesse.

" - Fait attention, Harry, avertit Ginny. Je ne penses pas qu'il puisse t'attaquer dans son sommeil, ça serait bas, même pour lui, mais il semblait vraiment énervé.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, Ginny, tout ira bien. Je te vois demain. "

Il la lâcha et monta à son tour dans sa chambre, gardant les yeux bien devant lui au cas où Ron l'attendrait pour lui dire deux mots.

Ginny regarda Harry partir et quand il atteint le premier palier, elle monta à son tour dans les escaliers des filles. Mais au lieu d'aller dans sa chambre, elle alla jusqu'au dortoirs des sixième années. Angelina et Alicia étaient assise sur un lit discutant tranquillement, et les trois autres lits étaient vides.

" - Ginny ! Viens par ici, dit Alicia en tapotant le lit à côté d'elle.

Avec un peu d'excitation, Ginny rejoignit ses deux nouvelles grandes soeurs "adoptives".

- Avant de commencer, merci pour ce matin, vous savez, pour avoir remis les jumeaux à leur place, dit Ginny doucement.

- Pas de problème, sourit Angelina. J'en ai bien profité d'ailleurs, continua-t-elle tandis que son amie acquiesçait. On a vu ce qui s'est passé et c'était tellement mignon. On voyait que Harry était nerveux, mais _déterminé_ à t'inviter, malgré les difficultés.

- Et tenir tête à tes trois frères pour toi, ajouta Alicia, puis elle soupira. ça c'est un garçon attentionné. Si jamais tu décides que tu ne veux plus de lui, sois sûre de me le faire savoir Ginny, dit-elle, lançant un clin d'oeil à la jeune fille.

Quelque part, avec cette remarque, Ginny ne se sentit pas en compétition, mais eut l'impression d'être plus proche d'Alicia.

- Alors,que veux-tu savoir maintenant que tu entres dans la cour des grands ? demanda Angelina.

- Eh bien, j'aimerai en savoir plus sur l'art d'embrasser, répondit Ginny, consciente de ses joues rouge pivoine, spécialement la manière et ce que les garçons aiment. Je sais que je suis pas prête pour plus que ça... Mais j'aimerai aussi savoir, tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

C'est dans ces moments-là que Ginny haïssait son teint blanc, rougissant à la moindre gène.

- Je pense que je veux savoir comment ça se passe après comme ça je peux, euh, bien m'y prendre quand je serai prête. C'est le genre de truc que Maman ne me dirai jamais, continua Ginny, certaine que son visage pouvait maintenant briller dans le noir.

- Là, on peut t'aider, dit Alicia dans un grand sourire.

Angelina s'adressa à la jeune rousse d'un ton autoritaire.

- Alors, pour embrasser, il existe différentes types de baisers et plusieurs manières de faire... "

Ginny commença à prendre des notes mentalement, envisionnant dans son esprit d'essayer toutes ces façons avec Harry au cours de l'année.

* * *

Harry prit sa baguette et la cacha dans son dos quand il arriva devant la porte de son dortoir. Il ne pensait vraiment pas que Ron essayerait quelque chose, mais leur amitié s'était dégradée à un point où il n'était plus sûr d'être capable de savoir ce que Ron pouvait penser. 

Décidant qu'il avait besoin d'une issue si jamais les choses tournaient mal pour une raison quelquonque, il laissa la porte ouverte tandis qu'il entrait dans la pièce. Il entendait déjà Ron dire du mal de lui à Dean, Seamus et Neville, qui étaient chacun assis dans leurs lits. Neville était clairement furieux contre Ron, et les deux autres garçons n'avaient pas l'air heureux non plus avec le roux. Alors qu'Harry se dirigeait vers son lit, Ron se tourna vers lui et planta ses yeux dans les siens.

" - Je t'ai dit de rester loin de ma soeur, espèce de salaud. T'es en train de la corrompre et je ne te le permettrai pas, dit Ron, du venin dans la voix.

- Ron, calmes-toi...

- Je me calme si je veux, idiot, cria-t-il. J'arrives pas à croire que tu l'aies embrassé. T'as utilisé l'Imperium sur elle, hein ? Je suis sûr que oui, espèce de...

Harry réalisa subitement que Ron avait perdu la raison à ce propos et peut-être sur tout ce qui avait un rapport avec Harry directement. Tandis que Ron accusait Harry de mauvaises intentions, il avançait sur le jeune homme et il remarqua que ce dernier se préparait à le cogner.

- ... pervers ! finit Ron dans un cri et envoya le poing sur cette dernière insulte. Harry s'écarta habilement à la dernière seconde et laissa le poing de Ron frappait dans le vide. Le roux partit en avant et son épaule percuta une des barres du lit baldaquin de Harry, le faisant tourner et perdre encore plus l'équilibre.

Ron hurla de douleur et trébucha sur la malle de Harry, s'égratinant la jambe droite en tombant par terre.

Harry sentit que Ron allait se relever pour essayer à nouveau de le frapper, d'après ce qu'il pouvait comprendre des insultes que celui-ci marmonnées. Il agita sa baguette et la pointa sur les jambes de Ron murmurant " _Petrificus_ ". Les jambes de Ron se raidirent, provoquant une série d'insultes plus fortes.

" - Espèce de connard ! Tu me frappes quand je peux pas me défendre. Allez, salaud, bats-toi comme un homme ! Ou c'est trop demander à un Serpentard comme toi !

Harry comprit tout de suite qu'il ne pourrait pas règler ça avec raison et calme, et il n'y avait aucun moyen de faire taire Ron. Après un moment, Harry se tourna vers ses trois autres camarades de dortoirs, laissant Ron continuait ses injures.

- Vous pouvez faire en sorte qu'il ne bouge pas ? Je reviens dans une minute.

- Pas de problème Harry, répondit Neville. Regardant les deux autres, ils firent oui de la tête, bien que Harry suspectait qu'ils ne voulaient pas s'en mêler.

Harry contourna intelligemment Ron quand celui-ci essaya de lui attrapper les chevilles. Prestement, Harry monta les escaliers et sachant qu'ils n'avaient que trois choix, il décida de monter tout en haut.

Quand il rentra dans le dortoir des septième années, un garçon assis sur son lit leva les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Potter ?

Harry s'adressa à un autre garçon.

- Alan, tu peux venir dans notre dortoir ? Il y a une bagarre qui ne veut pas s'arrêter.

Harry lui raconta ensuite ce que Ron avait dit et comment il avait essayé de la frapper.

Le préfet de septième année avait été allongé sur son lit seulement en pantalon de pyjama. En entendant le problème d'Harry, il attrapa sa baguette et un tee-shirt et conduit Harry vers son dortoir. Du temps, qu'ils arrivent chez les quatrième années, Harry vit que le préfet avait mis son tee-shirt.

Arrivés dans la chambre, Harry remarqua que Ron avait réussi à se traîner jusqu'à son lit et essayait de prendre sa baguette. Neville avait la sienne dans les mains et se balançait de droite à gauche, ne sachant que faire, tandis que Dean et Seamus étaient assis sur leurs lits, méfiants. Harry doutait que Ron puisse atteindre sa baguette, mais il joua la prudence. Il lança " _Accio baguette _! " et celle-ci lui atterit dans les mains.

- La putain de toi, Potter ! hurla Ron baissant la main qui essayait de prendre la baguette. Je jure que je vais te tuer de mes propres mains ! Je m'en fous si tu as battu un dragon ! Je vais faire de toi de la pâté pour dragon ! Tu vas payer de ton sang pour avoir poser un doigt sur ma soeur ! Et de ta vie pour l'avoir embrassé ! Même si je dois apprendre les Impardonnables, je vais m'occuper de toi !

Le préfet se tenait là, bouche-bée, tandis que Harry montrait vaguement le problème gisant au sol. Harry fut triste que les autres étaient obligés d'entendre les violents propos de son ancien meilleur ami, qui était allongé sur le sol, ne pouvait pas voir le préfet dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- C'est bon, ça suffit ! retentit la voix d'Alan dans la chambre, et la rage était presque palpable dans la pièce.

Ron se la ferma tout de suite en entendant une nouvelle voixet réussit à rouler plusieurs fois de façon à ne plus être derrière le lit et voir la porte. Il pâlit quand il vit le préfet se tenant dans l'entrée.

- Je vois ce que tu veux dire, Harry. Je ne pense pas que je puisse résoudre ce problème, j'en suis même sûr. Je peux avoir sa baguette s'il te plaît ?

Harry la lui tendit, et il pouvait voir qu'Alan avait du mal à contenir sa colère face à la situation.

- Maintenant, Mr Weasley, si je retire ce sort, me suivrez-vous gentillement ? Ou dois-je vous stupéfixier et vous léviter jusque dans une autre pièce ?

Au bout d'un certain moment, Ron finit par répondre :

- Non, je peux marcher tout seul.

Le préfet jeta le contre-sort et Ron se leva difficilement, fléchissant les jambes pendant quelques minutes pour permettre au sang de circuler normalement. Harry recula de deux pas pour laisser passer Ron, gardant quand même sa baguette dans la main. Ron marcha calmement jusqu'à la porte, mais quand il approcha Harry, il fit un grand pas sur le côté et essaya une nouvelle fois de le frapper. Harry, ayant anticipé une action de ce genre, bougea sur le côté en poussant Ron de l'autre côté et cria, " Stupéfix " . Ron tomba comme un sac de patates.

- Jolie réaction, Harry, lui dit Alan, brisant le silence gêné. Quel idiot. _Mobilicorpus_. "

Puis le préfet quitta la pièce, Ron flottant devant lui.

Harry regarda dehors dans le couloir et vit des têtes sortirent des autres dortoirs, le vacarme causé par la bagarre ayant alerté tout le monde, et s'était peut-être même répercutait chez les filles aussi. Il était pratiquemment impossible que Ginny n'en entende pas parler, et il savait qu'elle attendrait qu'il lui explique la situation immédiatement. Dans un soupir de résignation, il descendit la salle commune pour l'attendre, se demandant comment sa soirée, qui avait si bien commencé, avait pu mal se terminé.

A peine mit-il le pied dans la salle commune que Ginny lui sauta dessus et le serra jusqu'à l'étouffertandis qu'elle regardait le préfet faire léviter son frère inconscient à travers le portrait de la Grosse dame.

" - On a entendu les cris, mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Tu es blessé ? "

Il l'amena sur un canapé et s'assit, mais elle le surprit quand elle s'assit sur ses genoux et passa les bras autour de son cou. C'était très réconfortant, considérant la confrontation émotionnelle qu'il venait de subir. lentement, il commença à lui raconter, parlant doucement dans ses cheveux, se servant de son odeur et de son câlin pour se calmer et relâcha la tension qu'il retenait inconsciemment.

* * *

Minerva McGonagall essayait de finir de noter les devoirs de ses élèves pour lundi. Demain était samedi, mais elle ne voulait pas le passer à donner des notes, mais à lire le dernier numéro de _Magique Métamorphose_ qu'elle venait de recevoir. Un coup à la porte l'interrompit dans la correction d'un première année très imaginatif qui pensait qu'être un animagus était chose facile. Surprise par cette interruption, elle regarda l'horloge accrochée au mur, remarquant qu'il était plus de dix heures et demi du soir. Sa surprise ne fut que plus grande quand ele ouvrit la porte, découvrant son préfet de septième année se tenant là en pyjama et lévitant un Ron Weasley inconscient. 

" - Mr McWilliams ?

- Désolé de vous déranger, Professeur, mais j'ai bien peur qu'il y a un problème qui ne peut attendre. Puis-je entrer ?

Curieuse quant à savoir le pourquoi du comment, elle laissa passer le jeune homme et ferma la porte derrière lui. Le préfet posa le garçon par terre et le réveilla d'un " _Enervate_ ". Ron commença à se lever immédiatement, mais cette fois-ci, Alan était prêt.

- _Non _! Restes tranquille, Weasley !

Ron leva la tête et vit le préfet, sa baguette pointant sur lui, puis il vit sa directrice de maison à côté. L'envie de se battre le quitta d'un coup.

- Pouvez-vous s'il vous plaît m'expliquer ce qui se passe, Mr McWilliams ?

Minerva était presque sûre qu'elle n'allait pas aimer ce qui allait suivre. Elle avait entendu certaines

choses sur ce Weasley cette année, des histoires qui ne le mettaient pas du tout en valeur. Mais elle avait essayé de rester en dehors de ça, sachant que la plupart des étudiants réglaient leurs querelles tous seuls entre eux en très peu de temps, et les constantes disputes et réconciliations étaient trop fatiguantes à suivre.

Alan McWilliams commença à expliquer ce que Harry lui avait dit, ce qu'il avait vu de lui-même, et ce qu'il avait entendu Ron dire. Le regard de McGonagall au fil de l'histoire et tandis que son préfet devenait nerveux et plus pâle sous son regard, ce n'était rien comparé à comment Weasley changea de couleur. Tandis qu'Alan finissait son histoire, il tendit la baguette de Weasley au professeur en haussant les épaules.

- J'ai pensé que vous voudriez peut-être vous occuper vous-même de cette histoire, Professeur, finit-il doucement.

Après le récit des évènements, elle s'assit en silence, contemplant la marche à suivre.

- Mr Weasley, vous passerez la nuit sur le canapé qui est là. Votre punition sera décidée demain matin.

Se détournant du quatrième année, elle continua :

- Mr McWilliams, merci d'avoir accompli votre devoir et de me l'avoir amené. S'il vous plaît, dîtes à Mr Potter qu'il n'a pas à s'inquiéter d'une éventuelle bagarre pour ce soir. "

McWilliams acquiesça face à l'implicite renvoi et partit, souhaitant bonne nuit à sa directrice de maison. Tandis qu'il quittait la pièce, il eut pitié pour Weasley, mais réalisa qu'il avait creusé lui-même son propre trou.

De retour dans la salle commune, il trouva Potter et la fille Weasley se câlinant sur le canapé. Il lui tapota gentiment l'épaule et les deux jeunes adolescents levèrent les yeux vers lui.

" - J'ai bien peur que vous devez retourner au lit maintenant, mais ne t'inquiètes pas pour Ron. Il passe la nuit dans les appartements de McGonagall. "

Alan les regarda s'échanger un rapide baiser et partir chacun de leurs côtés, puis il suivit Harry dans les escaliers.

Arrivé au dortoir des quatrième années, il demanda aux trois autres:

" - Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre à un problème avec Harry ?

Il savait que Longdubat n'en avait aucun alors il se concentra sur les deux autres.

- Non, non aucun problème. C'était que Ron, pas nous, répondit Seamus. Dean hocha de la tête, ainsi que Neville.

- Ron ne reviendra pas ce soir et McGonagall réglera ça demain, alors vous pouvez tous dormir tranquille. Dormez tard si vous voulez, vu que demain c'est samedi. Bonne nuit.

Puis, en secouant la tête, Alan McWilliams retourna dans sa chambre.

Il savait qu'il allait devoir raconter plusieurs fois l'histoire avant qu'il puisse dormir. Il jeta un coup d'oeil dans le dortoir des jumeaux Weasley, mais il fut étonné de voir qu'ils n'y étaient pas. Leur ami Lee haussa les épaules en guise de réponse sur leur location. Le mystère fut résolu quand il les retrouva assis sur son lit, l'attendant. Bien qu'il ne fut pas particulièrement étonné de les trouver là, il fut abasourdi par leur réaction quand il leur raconta l'histoire. Le fait qu'ils pensaient que leur frère était un idiot était clair comme de l'eau de roche, déclarant qu'il avait vraiment fait une grosse connerie.

* * *

Dans la version anglaise, Harry dit "_ girlfriend_ ". Hors, ce mot s'emploie non seulement pour dire "_petite amie_", mais aussi pour dire une "_amie fille_". Je n'ai donc pas pu retranscrire le jeu de mot. Désolée.

Merci d'avance à tous ceux qui laisseront des reviews. A la prochaine.


	3. Dans l'eau chaude

Disclaimer: le monde magique d'Harry Potter est la propriété de J.K Rowling. L'histoire même et de kb0.

A.N: Ne faites pas attention aux fautes. A la prochaine et encore merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews.

* * *

_**DANS L'EAU CHAUDE**_

**Samedi 10 décembre  
**

Ron fut réveillé doucement par un doux murmure. Sortant de sa torpeur, il se rendit compte qu'il avait un torticolis. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux et réalisa qu'il n'était pas dans son lit. C'est alors que la nuit dernière lui revint en mémoire. Il grogna fortement, prenant conscience des problèmes qu'il allait maintenant avoir.

« - Bonjour Mr Weasley. Avez-vous besoin d'utiliser la salle de bains avant que nous ne discutions de la punition pour vos actions de la nuit dernière ?

Il leva la tête et vit sa directrice de maison dans son apparence habituelle, simple et stricte. Il voulait bien se cacher quelque part, mais ça n'était malheureusement pas une option. Décidant quand même de suivre son impulsion, il s'assit et répondit:

- Oui, professeur. »

Elle lui indiqua une porte. Quand il retourna de la salle de bain, son estomac gargouilla.

« - Nous allons prendre le petit déjeuner d'abord ? Demanda–t-il avec espoir.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui décide, répliqua-t-elle. Si vous voulez bien me suivre vers la cheminée, nous allons faire un petit voyage. »

Ron la rejoignit devant l'âtre, confus, jusqu'à ce qu'elle attrape une poignée de Poudre de Cheminette et la jette dans la cheminée. Quand elle annonça "Le Terrier", son effroi atteignit de nouveaux sommets, insoupçonnés jusqu'alors. Il ne sentit même pas la petite poussée qu'elle lui donna pour le faire partir.

Emergeant dans un tas de bras et de jambes, il atterrit sur ses fesses dans la maison de ses parents. Levant les yeux, il vit sa mère avec un regard contrarié et son père qui affichait une expression préoccupée. Ce dernier se baissa et le remit sur pieds juste avant que sa directrice de maison ne sorte à son tour de la cheminée.

Sa mère regarda le professeur, son visage perdant un peu sa colère, et demanda d'un ton poli et contrôlé:

« - Voudriez-vous une tasse de thé, Minerva ?

- Oui, s'il vous plaît. Je risque d'un avoir besoin compte tenu de la longue conversation que nous sommes sur le point d'avoir. »

Ron observa McGonagall prendre la tasse de thé offerte et s'asseoir sur le canapé qu'on lui indiqua. Il souhaita avoir sa propre tasse de thé, des toasts aussi et aussi du bacon tandis que sa faim se faisant plus vocale.

Les parents Weasley prirent chacun une tasse et s'assirent sur l'autre canapé, se mettant en face de McGonagall, mais gardant Ron dans leur champ de vision. Alors qu'il allait s'asseoir sur la chaise près de la cheminée, sa mère lui ordonna sèchement :

« - Restes où tu es. »

Il bougea légèrement mais resta debout, sachant que ce qui allait suivre ne serait pas plaisant du tout.

Son père s'éclaircit la gorge, brisant le silence; son air jovial habituel avait totalement disparu aujourd'hui.

« - Minerva, je suppose que j'aimerai dire que votre présence ici est une surprise, mais nous avons reçu quelques lettres de Ginny ces derniers temps qui m'amènent à penser qu'il se passe plus de choses qu'il n'y paraît.

L'appréhension de Ron augmenta d'un cran si possible tandis qu'il réfléchissait à ce que sa sœur avait bien pu raconter sur lui, et pourquoi sa directrice de maison l'avait-elle amené chez lui.

- J'ai reçu une nouvelle lettre de Ginny ce matin, où elle écrivait son enchantement d'avoir été invité au Bal par Harry, et comment un de mes fils, dit-elle, marquant une pause et fusillant Ron du regard, s'était mal conduit à un moment qui aurait dû être excitant pour elle. Est-ce que votre présence ici a quelque chose à voir avec l'interruption de Ron durant la demande faite à ma fille ?

Son professeur posa sa tasse et regarda sa mère droit dans les yeux.

- Bien que cet incident puisse être la cause du problème, j'ai bien peur que cela aille plus loin.

Ron voulait rétrécir face au regard menaçant que lui lança sa mère alors que ses peurs devenaient réalité ; ça n'était pas bon du tout. Il était impossible que tout ça se finisse bien. En fait, il pensa qu'il serait chanceux, si c'était simplement une mauvaise journée, mais apparemment, c'était bien parti pour être un désastre. Il était fichu.

- Je vous en prie, expliquez donc. Je suis anxieuse de savoir ce qui s'est passé, dit sa mère, son ton mêlant curiosité et colère. »

McGonagall débuta son récit avec ce qu'elle savait de l'incident d'hier matin. Elle expliqua qu'elle avait entendu parler de la dispute avant sa première classe hier, cela l'avait attristée et elle fit remarquer que ces choses se réglaient généralement d'elles-mêmes, elle avait donc essayé de ne pas s'en mêler. Elle ne mentionna pas le rôle des jumeaux dans l'histoire, ce qui énerva un peu Ron, mais ses frères avaient apparemment réglaient les choses. Sa directrice de maison expliqua ensuite ce qui s'était passé dans le dortoir hier soir, répétant ce qu'avait entendu Alan McWilliams, ainsi que les actions de Ron. Le fait que Ron ait dormi sur le canapé de son professeur pour le bien de tout le monde termina le récit.  
Il y eut un silence de mort qui dura pendant un bon moment, et Ron sursauta quand il entendit tonner.

« - RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY!! MAIS A QUOI EST-CE QUE TU PENSES ? OU AS-TU PENSE TOUT SIMPLEMENT?

Il vit sa mère faire un geste pour prendre sa baguette dans son tablier et faillit s'évanouir, déjà familier avec le genre de sorts qu'elle utilisait dans ces situations.  
Il fut sauvé par son père, qui non seulement attrapa le bras de sa mère, mais aussi lui prit gentiment la baguette des mains. Elle y fit à peine attention dans sa rage.

- QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS A DIRE POUR TA DEFENSE ET CA A INTERET A ETRE BON?!

A ce moment-là, Ron réalisa que rien de ce qu'il pourrait dire ne conviendrait à sa mère, mais il devait essayer, puisque McGonagall n'avait raconté que la moitié de l'histoire.

- J'essayai juste de protéger Ginny ! Harry essayait de profiter d'elle! Tu aurais dû le voir, il l'avait coincé....

- Est-ce que tu as simplement _parlé_ à ta sœur récemment ?

Le cri avait baissé d'un cran, bien que ça n'empêche pas Ron de grimacer.

- Elle est heureuse qu'elle sorte enfin avec Harry! Continua-t-elle. Et tu sais très bien qu'elle aime bien depuis des années! C'est l'excuse la plus pathétique que j'ai jamais entendu! Tu veux essayer encore ?

- Fiston, pourquoi es-tu soudainement fâché avec Harry ?

Le ton calme de son père démentait l'extrême déception que Ron avait vue sur son visage, mais il savait que celui-ci n'accepterait pas non plus ses excuses.

- Je pensais que c'était ton meilleur ami ? Que vous étiez inséparables ?

- Harry a beaucoup changé cette année, Papa. C'est un véritable idiot.

Sa réponse sonnait fausse à ses propres oreilles, mais c'était la meilleur chose qu'il avait pu trouver pour renverser la situation.

- As-tu besoin de nous dire autre chose avant que nous décidions de ta punition ?

L'absence totale de réaction dit à Ron tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir sur les pensées de son père.  
Puisque Ron pouvait voir que sa mère était sur le point d'exploser, il baissa les yeux sur ses baskets et répondit la seule chose qui pourrait conclure la conversation.

- Non, monsieur.

- Quelle sorte de sanction envisagez-vous, Minerva ? Je pense que nous devons prendre cela en compte avant que Molly et moi ne décidions de ce que nous allons ajouter à cette punition.

Ron grimaça quand il entendit le propos de son père.

- Mr Weasley n'a pas atteint le point où il pourrait être expulsé, mais une suspension pourrait entrer en considération, bien que c'est un cas duquel je préfèrerai discuter en privé. Assumant qu'il retourne à l'école, il aura une retenue tous les soirs jusqu'au prochain semestre. I; perdra aussi quelques privilèges, tel que la possibilité d'aller au Bal de Noël. Ronald, avez-vous déjà invité quelqu'un ?

- Non, professeur.

Il était plus facile de regarder ses chaussures que n'importe qui dans la pièce.

- Cela facilitera les choses alors.

Prenant une grande inspiration, son professeur continua d'expliquer.

- Je suppose que nous allons avoir besoin de changer l'arrangement des dortoirs, bien que je n'aie seulement qu'une idée pour le moment. Pour cela, j'aimerai que Ron reste ici ce week-end pendant que je considère les options envisagées et que j'en discute avec le directeur. J'enverrai sa malle dès mon retour, il aura donc ses vêtements et ses livres. S'il revient, il ramènera tout avec lui.

Ron aperçut l'expression de son père du coin de l'œil, tandis que celui-ci acquiesçait en fixant Ron du regard, regard qu'il réservait pour les jumeaux lorsqu'ils dépassaient les limites.

- Fiston, va dans ta chambre et restes-y jusqu'à ce que je te le dise.

Ron se sentit plus petit qu'un gnome de jardin en réalisant qu'il avait laissé tomber ses parents et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

- Et ne t'arrêtes pas à la cuisine, ajouta sa mère. »

Ron se traîna hors du salon et monta dans sa chambre. Il pourrait jurer qu'il sentit les yeux de ses parents le suivre jusqu'en haut.

Après que son fils fut parti, Molly se tourna vers le professeur.  
« - Encore du thé, Minerva ?

Le professeur sourit légèrement, bien que Molly pensa voir un peu de tristesse dans ses yeux, et tendit sa tasse, que Molly remplit.

- Bien, maintenant, vous avez mentionné certaines choses à propos de mon idiot de fils à discuter en privée.

- Premièrement je devrais m'excuser…

- Non, vous ne devriez, coupa Molly. Ce sont les erreurs de Ron.

- Quand bien même, la raison pour laquelle généralement je laisse les élèves régler leurs propres problèmes, c'est pour les aider à devenir plus mature. Aussi, les problèmes comme celui-là se règlent tout seuls, habituellement au bout d'un jour ou deux. Malheureusement, cette approche veut aussi dire que quand un gros problème arrive, ça peut rapidement dégénérer, et du temps que je m'en mêle, c'est beaucoup plus pire que ça n'aurait dû l'être.

- Comme l'as dit Molly, interrompit Arthur. Ce n'est pas votre faute, Minerva.

Molly ne put s'empêcher de donner à son mari un sourire appréciateur. Elle savait qu'il était toujours prévenant avec les autres, et faisait attention à ce que les autres ne se blâment pas plus qu'ils ne devraient.

- Merci, Arthur. Pour mieux comprendre, le problème entier semble avoir commencé en même temps que le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. C'est à ce moment-là qu'une brèche s'est formée entre Ron et Harry.

- C'est ce que Ginny m'a écrit dans une lettre. Elle a dit que Ron était jaloux d'Harry, mentionna Molly, réfléchissant à ce que pourrait être la vraie raison de l'envie de son fils.

- Je dirais que c'est exact. Ils ont eu des problèmes depuis, et j'ai trouvé la façon dont ils avaient changé intéressante. Ronald est devenu plus isolé, bien qu'il a quelques amis dans son année. Malheureusement, en même temps, ses notes ont dramatiquement chuté. D'après ce que j'ai compris, il a réussi a passé de justesse dans la plupart de ses classes, et a totalement échoué les Potions et l'Histoire de la Magie.

Molly regarda Arthur pour jaugeait ses pensées, mais Arthur souleva seulement un sourcil avant de se tourner vers McGonagall.

- Prenant en compte le fait que Severus enseigne les Potions, je suppose que ce n'est pas une surprise, mais pourquoi ne réussit-il pas ses autres classes ?

- La raison la plus apparente est ses amis, commenta McGonagall. Ses nouveaux amis atteignent à peine la moyenne dans certaines classes, et maintiennent une moyenne assez convenable pour le reste. Non seulement ils ne l'encouragent pas à persévérer, mais ils ne fournissent pas beaucoup d'efforts non plus. Donc ce qui ce passe maintenant est un résultat de l'effort et du travail habituel de Ron. Dans le passé, il avait Mademoiselle Granger pour le soutenir et l'aider, ce qu'elle ne fait plus désormais. J'avais entendu dire que la dispute entre votre fils, Arthur, et Mademoiselle Granger avait d'autres causes que les problèmes entre Harry et Ronald. Mais cela m'emmène à une autre intéressante observation.

- Oh ? Demanda Molly.

Elle était sidérée que son fils soit à l'origine de toutes ces histoires, causant Harry des ennuis, et pour couronner le tout, il est à deux doigts de rater toutes ses classes. La main d'Arthur sur son bras l'empêcha de se lever et monter dans la chambre de Ron, mais elle allait avoir une sérieuse conversation avec son fils.

- Les changements survenus chez Harry ont été très intéressant aussi. Il est désormais meilleur dans toutes ses classes, même en Potions, bien qu'il n'y aie pas beaucoup de changement ; pour les mêmes raisons que vous avez compris pour Ron. Hier, par contre, Harry a étonné tout le monde même moi quand il a surpassé Mlle Granger durant mon cours. En plus, les plus proches amis d'Harry, Mlle Granger, M. Longdubat et votre Ginevra, ont tous augmenté leurs notes durant ces dernières semaines.

- Attendez une minute, interrompit Molly, sa colère cédant la place à la perplexité. Etes-vous en train de dire que ces quatre-là se débrouillent _mieux_ parce que Ron ne traîne plus avec eux ?

Minerva eut un regard triste.

- Oui, d'après ce que j'ai pu voir, répondit-elle. Leurs performances en cours ont progressé, et largement dans certains cas. Je ne peux pas vraiment faire de commentaires sur leurs vies personnelles, bien que je pense qu'Harry était malheureux de perdre l'amitié de Ronald. Et après hier soir, je pense qu'il s'est tout simplement résigné à cette perte.

- Tout ceci est si soudain, dit Arthur avant de fixer le professeur d'un regard inquiet.

Molly pouvait sentir à quel point ses doigts lui serraient le bras, seul signe apparent de son état d'anxiété.

- Ginny a mentionné quelques problèmes, mais ça ne semblait jamais si profond. Je pense que nous allons devoir en discuter longuement avant de prendre une décision.

Il se tourna légérement vers sa femme et rencontra son regard, et elle lui répondit par un sourire. Un moment plus tard, il se retourna vers McGonagall.

Quelles sont nos options pour Ron ? Quels choix avons-nous ?

Finissant sa tasse de thé, McGonagall la posa et compta les options sur ses doigts.

- Premièrement, si vous sentez que c'est pour le mieux, on peut le retirer de Poudlard et soit le faire étudier à la maison, soit l'envoyer dans une autre école. Je ne pense pas que vous devriez prendre des mesures aussi drastiques, mais c'est toujours une option.

Molly regarda soudainement Arthur, et vit le même regard troublé dans ses yeux. Même pas les jumeaux ne s'étaient mis dans un pétrin pareil.

- Deuxièmement, vous pouvez le retirer de l'école pendant quelques temps pour l'aider à comprendre ce qu'il manque, avant de le faire revenir. Vous devez comprendre que ce choix-là rendra les choses plus difficiles académiquement. Je ne le recommande pas, à moins que vous ne jugiez que cette option soit la meilleure.

- Qu'est-ce que vous nous conseillez ? Demanda Molly, toujours inquiète de la gravité de la situation.

- Troisièmement, le laisser revenir après le week-end et le surveiller de près. Je lui trouverai une différente chambre dans laquelle dormir. Je pencherai pour l'installer dans le dortoir des sixièmes années où vos autres fils et un préfet peuvent garder un oeil sur lui. Cela pourrait créer d'autres problèmes, connaissant les jumeaux, donc je préférerai discuter un peu plus sur cette idée si tel est votre choix. En cet instant, je souhaite que Percy soit toujours là, cela aurait pu être idéal.

- Cela pourrait fonctionner, dit doucement Molly, contemplant l'idée. Discutons-en d'abord avant toutes choses. Nous aurons peut-être besoin de parler avec Fred et Georges aussi, de façon à instaurer quelques limites, du moins le plus possible.

Après un bref silence, elle sentit Arthur serrait son bras et le lâcher.

Minerva ?

Arthur était visiblement inquiet, mais il y avait une once de curiosité dans l'expression de son visage.

- Avez-vous trouvé quelque chose sur la façon par laquelle le nom d'Harry a été mis dans la Coupe ?

- Non, j'en ai bien peur. Albus garde les yeux et les oreilles ouvertes, mais je doute que nous en apprenons plus à moins d'avoir plus d'information. Bien, si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi, je pense que je devrai y aller.

- Merci Minerva, dit Molly tandis qu'ils se levaient tous. Je suis navrée que vous deviez faire cela, bien que Ron aussi doive être désolé.

- Je laisse donc son destin entre vos mains, sourit le professeur. Je reviens demain vers 16 heures et nous prendrons une décision ?

- On vous voit demain alors, confirma Arthur.

Une fois que le professeur fut parti, Molly soupira et regarda son mari. Il avait déjà posé son regard sur elle, et ses yeux lui dirent qu'il voulait essayer quelque chose.

J'ai une idée... »

Après avoir attendu ce que lui semblait une éternité, le père de Ron vint le chercher et l'envoya déjeuner, où il en était maintenant à son troisième sandwich. Il fut un peu surpris que son père ne descendit pas manger, mais Ron avait la dalle. Harry lui avait dit que quelques fois, les Dursley ne le nourrissaient pas à tous les repas et il ne savait pas comment Harry avait pu le supporter, puisque sauter le petit déjeuner était suffisant. Tandis qu'il finissait son déjeuner improvisé, ses parents s'assirent avec lui.

« - Ron, commença son père. Tu as environ 28 heures pour réfléchir à la situation dans laquelle tu te trouves actuellement et ce que tu vas faire. Je ne vais pas te mentir fiston, tu n'es pas dans une bonne position maintenant. A part pour manger et aller à la salle de bain, tu es formellement interdit de sortir de ta chambre avant quatre heures cet après-midi.

Ron pâlit face à ses restrictions.

- Tu devras réfléchir à la façon dont tu t'es mis dans ce problème, pourquoi et comment arranger la situation. Demain après-midi, le professeur McGonagall reviendra et nous discuterons tes décisions et ce qui va t'arriver.

Ron n'avait jamais vu son père aussi sérieux, bien qu'il n'ait jamais était présent quand ils sermonnaient ses frères. Sa mère était assise en face de lui, fronçant les sourcils, mais apparemment son père n'avait pas fini.

- Je t'avertis, ne décides pas quelque chose parce que c'est ce que nous voulons entendre. Peu importe ta décision, cela a intérêt a être ce que tu penses vraiment et ce que tu veux vraiment faire, et tu te tiendras à tes décisions, que tu retournes à Poudlard ou non.

Le jeune garçon hoqueta de surprise à l'idée de ne pas retourner à l'école. Il savait qu'il avait des ennuis, et McGonagall a mentionné une possible suspension, mais c'était plus sérieux que ce qu'il pensait.

Sa mère interrompit sa lente compréhension de sa situation.

- Un elfe a apporté ta malle donc tu as tes habits. Je propose que tu ailles prendre une douche, que tu te changes et que tu réfléchisses à tout ça.

Ron acquiesça, attrapa sa malle et monta dans sa chambre. Il ne mit pas longtemps à se rendre compte que les magazines de Quidditch qu'il lisait tout à l'heure avait disparu. Vérifiant le reste de sa chambre, il trouva que tous ces magazines ou tout ce qui pouvait être une diversion avait été enlevé. Regardant dans sa malle, il trouva que les quelques magazines qu'il avait emmenés à l'école et son échiquier avait aussi disparu. Il ne restait que ses livres et quelques prises de notes. Ron décidé que les 28 prochaines heures allaient vraiment être ennuyeuses.

En s'installant à table à midi, les quatre amis discutèrent de l'absence de Ron, ce qui les avait surpris puisque le professeur McGonagall était présente. Elle avait manqué le petit déjeuner, ils en avaient donc conclu qu'elle s'occupait de Ron à ce moment-là. La disparition de la malle de Ron souleva un grand nombre de questions restées sans réponses. Cela ne les empêchait pas d'échanger quelques idées sur la question.

Après le repas, Hermione mena le chemin jusqu'en classe de Métamorphose.

« - J'ai demandé au professeur McGonagall hier si on pouvait emprunter sa classe et elle a accepté.

- Pourquoi faire ? » Demanda Harry.

La brunette sourit et alla de l'autre côté de la pièce où se trouvait une Victrola ( N/A : ancien tourne-disque ). Mettant la musique, elle se dirigea vers Neville et Ginny alla vers Harry. Très lentement, les filles commencèrent à enseigner aux garçons l'art de la danse.

Une heure et beaucoup d'orteils blessés pour les filles plus tard, ils finirent les leçons de danse et s'attaquèrent à celles de sorts et enchantements. Dû à leurs pieds abîmés, ce fut principalement des duels entre Harry et Neville, bien que les filles aident Neville à se protéger. A la fin de l'après-midi, la petite bande d'amis s'assirent pour le reste de la soirée, satisfaits de leur travail. Ils s'installèrent autour de la cheminée de la Salle Commune, discutant, Ginny tenant la main d'Harry. Elle réussit aussi à convaincre les trois autres à parler des classes de quatrième année ; elle notait mentalement tout ce qu'ils lui disaient tandis qu'un plan se formait dans son esprit.

* * *

**Dimanche 11 décembre 1994**

Le père de Ron entra dans la chambre de son fils à 16 heures précise. Il dit seulement : « Suis-moi », avant de repartir. Réticent, Ron se leva et descendit dans le salon, suivant son père, comprenant que c'était là le moment de vérité, comme l'aurait dit Hermione. Sa directrice de maison était là aussi, ce qui le rendit un peu plus mal à l'aise à propos de la future discussion, qu'il savait inévitable.

« - Bien. Alors, Ron, qu'as-tu à dire ? Demanda son père, prenant place sur une chaise.

Ron n'essaya même pas de s'asseoir, sachant qu'il ne serait pas permis ce luxe, vue l'expression mécontente de sa mère.

- Et je te rappelle que tu devras te tenir à tout ce que tu diras.

Ron ne pouvait regarder aucun adulte et répondre à la question, alors il regarda la table devant eux.

- J'ai récemment fait quelques erreurs, commença-t-il. Je ne suis toujours pas certain qui a raison dans ma dispute avec Harry, mais j'aurais pu être plus… gentil.

Une partie de lui considérait le fait qu'Harry avait probablement raison, mais sa fierté ne voulait pas totalement se l'avouer, encore moins à quelqu'un d'autre.

- En ce qui concerne Ginny, je continue de penser que j'ai bien fait en essayant de la protéger, mais je comprends maintenant que j'aurai dû lui en parler avant d'agir.

S'était-là tout ce qu'il voulait bien admettre, bien qu'il pense toujours que Potter était entièrement en tort par rapport à sa sœur, qu'importe ce que disaient les jumeaux.

- Je vois, finit par dire son père. Et que comptes-tu faire dans l'avenir ?

Ron prit un moment pour réfléchir à la manière de formuler ses pensées de façon qu'ils acceptent ses dires.

- Je sais qu'il faut que je m'excuse auprès d'Harry. Mais à part ça, il serait probablement mieux qu'on se ne fréquente pas beaucoup.

Ron voulait vraiment ajouter quelque chose, comme _jusqu'à ce que j'oublie mes sentiments envers lui_, mais décida que ça serait une erreur.

- Je le laisserai tranquille.

- Autre chose ? Demanda sa mère.

- Non, je pense que c'est tout.

Il ne pensait pas qu'il y avait autre chose concernant Harry, d'ailleurs il ne voulait pas à autre chose.

- Rien à propos de ta sœur ou de tes notes ? Continua-t-elle.

- Je sais qu'il faut que j'étudie plus, mais je pensais pas qu'on parlerait de ça.

Il fit de son mieux pour diriger la conversation ailleurs. Il ne voulait pas leur dire le nombre de Piètres qu'il avait reçu dans le mois, sans parler des quelques Trolls qu'il a reçus la semaine dernière.

- Et concernant ta sœur ? Demanda son père.

- Je la laisserai tranquille aussi. Je continue de penser qu'elle a tort de sortir avec Harry. Elle n'est pas assez vieille pour ça et je ne suis pas sûr quelles sont le intentions d'Harry à son égard, mais j'essayerai d'ignorer ça. Je ne ferai pas de problèmes.

Les parents Weasley se regardèrent un moment, puis Molly acquiesça. Arthur se tourna de nouveau vers son fils.

- Très bien Ron. On te laisse retourner à l'école ce soir.

Son heureuse poussée d'espoir fut vite détruite.

- Par contre, nous, dit son père désignant sa femme et le professeur, ferons en sorte que tu te tiennes à tes décisions. Si tu causes le moindre problème, que ce soit à Harry, Ginny, ou quelqu'un d'autre, tu seras retiré de Poudlard et ta mère t'enseignera à la maison. Est-ce que tu as compris ?

- Oui, monsieur.

- Minerva, je pense que nous sommes prêts pour la seconde partie.

McGonagall se tourna vers Ron, le regardant avec ce qu'il pensa être du mécontentement.

- Mr Weasley ? Lui adressa-t-elle. Je vous déplacerai dans un différent dortoir. Ne penser même pas aller dans celui des quatrièmes années, même si vous y êtes invité par un de ses occupants. Ne penser même pas à vous battre avec eux. Vous aurez une retenue de quatre heures tous les soirs jusqu'à la fin du semestre les jours d'école et huit heures tous les jours durant les vacances, exception faites pour Noël et Jour de l'An. Vous viendrez me voir pour savoir avec qui vous passerez ses heures-là. Vous serez aussi interdit d'assister au Bal de Noël. Si vous enfreignez une seule de ses règles, attendez-vous à être suspendu durant une période d'un mois minimum, supposant que le Directeur et vos parents vous laissent revenir. Est-ce que vous avez compris ?

- Oui, professeur, répondit-il, contrit.

- Peut-être que je suis un peu dur avec vous, mais je suis extrêmement choquée de vos intentions envers Mr Potter durant votre bagarre, et j'espère qu'en montrant en peu de sévérité maintenant, nous pourrons éviter de plus gros problèmes plus tard. Si vous voulez bien patienter ici, Mr Weasley, du temps que j'aille chercher quelques personnes.

Tandis qu'il fixait les nouveaux arrivants son père lui dit :

- Ron, je crois que tu as quelques choses à dire ?

Pendant un instant, il ne sut pas à quoi son père faisait référence, quand il comprit pourquoi ses parents avaient posé des questions sur Harry et sa sœur. Sa voix était faible quand il se décida à parler, signe évident de ses véritables sentiments.

- Ginny, est-ce que tu es heureuse d'aller au bal avec Harry ? Demanda-t-il, ne voulant pas évoquer le fait qu'ils sortaient ensemble.

- Oui, répondit-elle.

- Alors je suis désolé d'avoir essayé d'intervenir entre toi et Harry. J'aurai dû te demander avant.

La jeune fille le regarda un long moment avant de répliquer.

- Ok, j'accepte tes excuses.

A sa ton de sa voix, Ron savait qu'elle ne le faisait que parce qu'elle le devait, parce que c'était ce qu'on attendait d'elle, et non pas parce qu'elle le voulait bien. Cela le blessa et lui fit comprendre à quel point il avait pu le blessait à elle. Se tournant vers Harry, il dit :

- Je suis désolé pour la façon dont j'ai agi avec toi. Je … J'aurai dû me comporter un peu plus en ami.

Harry regarda fixement Ron et ne montra aucune réaction. Il était évident pour le jeune Weasley qu'Harry avait remarqué qu'il n'avait rien dit à propos des insultes lancées l'autre soir, rien non plus de ce qu'il a pu dire concernant Ginny. Ron savait que c'était une très simple excuse, mais il espérait qu'Harry l'accepterait, et le sortirait de sa fâcheuse situation. Ce fut le ton de la voix autant que les mots qui indiquèrent que le jeune brun n'allait pas lui faciliter la tâche.

- Et pourquoi tu t'excuses exactement ?

Ron baissa le regard et prit une grande inspiration. Envoyer un coup à Harry maintenant, bien qu'il en ait terriblement envie, ne serait pas très judicieux. Ron inspira un grand coup, espérant être capable de dire ce qu'il devait dire, sans vraiment faire trop d'efforts.

Quand il releva la tête, Harry tenait la main de Ginny, et Ron vit un petit sourire espiègle sur le visage de sa sœur. Il remarqua aussi que les jumeaux tentaient tant bien que mal de contrôler leurs réactions.

Souffla un grand coup, Ron regarda Harry, qui arborait une expression indignée, un regard qu'il méritait sûrement, pensa-t-il.

- Je suis désolé pour les rudes commentaires que j'ai pu te dire. Je suis désolé pour avoir essayé de te taper. Je suis désolé d'avoir essayé de te séparer de Ginny. Tu peux sortir, mais je préfère ne rien savoir à ce sujet.

Après un petit moment, Harry acquiesça et dit :

- J'accepte tes excuses, tant que tu ne recommences pas.

Il était clair que même si le jeune brun acceptait les excuses, il attendait une autre excuse.

Ron acquiesça brusquement, et se tourna vers son père, espérant que celui-ci avait compris que c'es tout ce qu'il obtiendrait pour le moment. Aussi, son père ne se faisait pas d'illusions ; il savait que ce n'était pas la fin des problèmes. Ron fut soulagé de voir son père inclinait la tête avant qu'il ne s'adresse à ses deux autres fils :

- Fred, Georges, vous êtes ici parce que vous faites parti de la famille et devez savoir ce qui se passe. Vous êtes aussi ici car nous avons … une demande à vous faire. Il faut que Ron change de chambre à Poudlard, et nous voulions savoir si vous le laisseriez tranquille s'il emménage dans votre dortoir ?

Les jumeaux se regardèrent et eurent une sorte discussion silencieuse, tandis que Ron devint aussi blanc qu'un linge. Il était jeté de son dortoir, ce qu'il comprenait d'une certaine façon, mais l'idée de vivre, et _dormir_, dans la même chambre que les jumeaux était pire qu'horrible.

Avant qu'ils ne puissent répondre, leur mère ajouta brusquement :

- Les garçons, on sait à quel point vous aimez faire des farces à votre frère. On sait aussi qu'il ne sert à rien de vous passez de cette activité, mais quel que soit votre réponse, vous devez nous dire exactement de quelle façon il sera traité.

Ron faillit lâcher un grognement à cette pensée, comprenant que ses parents fermeraient les yeux tant que ce qu'il lui arrivera ne sera pas permanent.

- On l'ignorera la plupart du temps Maman, et on promet aussi que nos farces ne dureront pas plus d'une heure, répondit solennellement Fred.

Georges hocha la tête en confirmation avant d'ajouter :

On le gardera sur le droit chemin. Il n'embêtera ni Harry, ni Ginny.

Ron vit son père échanger un regard avec sa mère, et l'acquiescement final et le petit sourire qu'ils se lancèrent. Il savait maintenant que tout ça faisait parti de sa punition, mais il espérait que ça ne dégénèrerait pas. Son père se retourna vers lui et Ron vit son visage reprendre une expression triste.

- C'est d'accord donc. Ron, souviens-toi des règles, surtout celle t'interdisant l'accès au dortoir des quatrièmes années. Tu peux aller chercher ta malle et retourner à l'école avec les autres. Professeur McGonagall nous tiendra au courant non seulement du déroulement de ta punition, mais aussi comment évoluerons tes classes. »

Ron hocha de la tête, reconnaissant que la confrontation touchait à sa fin, et partit chercher sa malle. Il avait une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de sa tête désormais, mais le pire, c'était qu'il avait maintenant réalisé que c'était en grande partie de sa faute. Quand il redescendit dans le salon, Harry et Ginny étaient partis, mais ses frères attendaient. Ils retournèrent à l'école avec lui et l'escortèrent dans leur dortoir, où il trouva un lit plus petit que la normale dans un coin, mais quand même plus grand que celui qu'il avait à la maison.

Une fois qu'il fut installé, il partit dîner. S'asseyant à côté de Dean et Seamus comme d'habitude, il réalisa qu'eux aussi étaient réticents à lui parler. La vie est pourrie, pensa-t-il, tandis que les conséquences de ses actions empiraient. Le seul point positif était qu'il n'avait plus à se trouver de cavalière pour le bal de Noël, ou pire, porter l'horrible costume que sa mère lui avait donné.

* * *

**Dimanche 25 décembre 1994**

Le matin de Noël, Harry reçut une surprise en la personne de Dobby. Recouvrant du choc de se faire réveiller par l'excentrique elfe de maison, il se lève et trouva quelques chaussettes dont il n'eut aucun mal à se séparer, et les offrit à l'elfe. Extatique, Dobby lui offrit le plus étrange paire de chaussettes qu'il n'ait jamais vu. Après quoi, il réveilla Neville et, ensemble, ils ramassèrent les cadeaux aux pieds de leurs lits et descendirent dans la Salle Commune pour les ouvrir avec les filles. Celles-ci les attendaient déjà.

Ron n'était pas là, ce qui convenait à Harry, et les autres aussi apparemment, puisque personne ne posa de question. Dans un petit effort de gentillesse, Harry avait achetait cinq paquets de Chocogrenouilles pour les lui offrir. Drôlement, il trouva trois Chocogrenouilles dans le cadeau venant de Ron.

En plus de l'habituel pull-over Weasley et du caramel de Mrs Weasley, Harry reçut un livre sur des sorts de Défense plus poussés de la part d'Hermione, une jolie et longue écharpe marron en laine de la part de Ginny, et quatre photos de ses parents de Neville. Sur l'une d'entre elles se trouvait un autre jeune couple.

Harry regarda son ami, émerveillé.

« - Ma grand-mère a dit qu'elle les a trouvés y a pas longtemps, alors qu'elle rangeait la maison. Après avoir appris que tu étais dans le Tournoi, elle a pensé que tu apprécierais. Il y aussi mes parents sur cette photo.

- Merci, Neville !

Harry essaya de garder ses émotions sous contrôle, mais le cadeau avait une immense valeur à ses yeux. Hésitant, il demanda :

- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas garder celle avec tes parents dessus ?

- T'inquiètes, c'est une copie. C'est moi qui aie l'originale, dit Neville. »

Harry fut incapable de retenir son énorme sourire tandis qu'il regardait les photos dans les moindres détails. Reposant éventuellement les photos, Harry, portant sa nouvelle écharpe, serra Hermione dans ses bras en guise de remerciement pour le livre, et serra sa petite amie plus longuement pour l'écharpe. Elle fut apparemment heureuse de l'éteindre à son tour pour les trois fins bracelets d'or, qui s'entrechoquaient doucement à chacun de ses gestes.

Après le repas de midi, les quatre amis sortirent du château, profitant de leur journée de libre, et se mirent à jouer dans la neige. Avant même qu'Harry ne réalise ce qui se passe, une boule de neige le frappa derrière la tête. Se retournant rapidement, il fit face à une Ginny totalement hilare. Avec un sourire malicieux, il ramassa de la neige au creux de ses mains et se lança à la poursuite de sa petite amie, qui se mit à courir, criant et rigolant.

Quelques heures plus tard, quatre élèves glacés et couverts de neige retournèrent à la Tour Gryffondor. Ils se réchauffèrent auprès du feu puis allèrent se préparer pour le bal.

Tandis qu'Harry essayait en vain d'aplatir ses cheveux, Neville vint lui parler :

« - Hé Harry, ça te dirait une partie d'échecs en attendant les filles ? J'ai failli gagner la dernière fois. De toute façon, elles ne seront pas là avant au moins une heure.

- Si tu penses que cette fois tu peux faire mieux, répondit Harry en souriant. »

A vrai dire, Harry pensait qu'ils avaient à peu près le même niveau, ce qui rendait le jeu plus excitant, ce qui n'était pas le cas face à Ron.

« - Le look classique te va bien Neville.

- Merci, ce vert bouteille n'est pas mal non plus. C'est pour faire ressortir tes yeux, non ?

- En fait, ce n'était pas mon idée, répondit Harry. C'est Mme Weasley qui les a choisis pour moi, mais je pense que c'est effectivement pour ça qu'elle a choisi cette tenue. Viens, on va jouer dans la Salle Commune, comme ça on ne manquera pas les filles. »

Une heure plus tard, Neville avait gagné la première partie et Harry était bien parti pour gagner la deuxième. C'est à ce moment-là que des filles commencèrent à descendre du dortoir, à la recherche de leurs cavaliers. Les deux garçons se levèrent et arrangèrent leurs vêtements. Harry remarqua qu'une bonne douzaine de garçons faisaient la même chose.

Ginny jeta discrètement un coup d'œil à l'angle du couloir menant aux escaliers, essayant de repérer Harry et Neville en bas.

« - Hermione, ils sont en train d'attendre en bas. Waouh, ils sont pas mal. Si je n'étais pas avec mon Harry, je penserai que Neville serait très bien et ferait sûrement l'affaire.

Hermione la tira en arrière et jeta un coup d'œil à son tour.

- Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Je serai contente avec l'un ou l'autre moi aussi, mais je sais que tu aimes bien Harry, beaucoup plus que moi. »

Hermione revint plus loin dans le couloir, à l'abri des regards de la Salle Commune et Ginny l'observa réajuster sa robe encore une fois.

Lasse d'attendre la jeune fille, Ginny essaya de la faire se dépêcher.

« On y va ? »

Après un rapide acquiescement d'Hermione, Ginny fit passer son amie dans les escaliers et descendit derrière elle.

Du haut des escaliers, Ginny vit Harry attirer l'attention de Neville.

« Regardes, murmura-t-il si fort, qu'elle l'entendit facilement. »

Neville leva les yeux vers l'escalier menant aux dortoirs des filles et pâlit d'un coup.

Hermione descendant devant elle, Ginny pouvait apercevoir le regard de Neville s'attardait sur la légère robe bleue qui confirmait qu'Hermione était bien une fille. Ses cheveux, d'habitude broussailleux, étaient ce soir remontés en un élégant chignon.

Ginny se détourna de la silencieuse contemplation de Neville, et son regard se posa sur Harry qui l'admirait sans aucune retenue. En effet, sa robe dévoilait ses formes, qui sans égaler celles d'Hermione, étaient déjà assez développées. Ses longs cheveux roux, légèrement remontés en une demi-queue, retombés en longues boucles soyeuses dans son dos et sur ses épaules. Hermione lui avait même fait remarquer qu'elle ressemblait à une princesse de conte de fées moldue. Mais Ginny avait refusé de changer de coiffure : elle avait mis un temps fou pour obtenir ce résultat. Elle espérait seulement qu'Harry apprécierait.

Ginny se dirigea vers Harry et s'arrêta devant lui quand Hermione rejoignit Neville. Harry s'approcha d'elle et lui donna un rapide baiser.

Il frissonna à la vue de la jeune fille et secoua la tête, cherchant à formuler ses pensées.

« - Tu es ... magnifique, dit-il enfin. Mais je ne suis pas sûr que ce mot est suffisant pour te décrire.

Ginny sourit, enchantée par la sincérité de ses propos.

- Merci. Vous n'êtes pas mal non plus, M. Potter.

- Tu es très belle Hermione, s'exclama Neville.

Ginny vit du coin de l'œil le sourire éblouissant qu'Hermione adressa à leur ami.

- Merci, M. Longdubat. Vous êtes également très élégant ce soir. »

Ginny et Hermione s'inclinèrent légèrement devant les garçons qui, à leur tour, leur offrirent leurs bras, comme le veut l'étiquette. Les filles rirent à ces antiques et les quatre amis partirent pour le Bal de Noël.

Dans la Grande Salle, les deux couples se séparèrent, Harry, en tant que champion, ayant sa place à la table des professeurs. Cet arrangement convenait parfaitement au jeune homme, qui pourrait avoir Ginny à lui tout seul pour le dîner. Malheureusement, à la vue du très pompeux frère de la jeune fille à leur table, tout espoir de conversations intimes s'envola de son esprit. M. Crouch n'ayant pas pu venir, il avait effectivement envoyé Percy à sa place. Les deux Weasley s'échangèrent quelques paroles et Harry dut retenir Ginny à plusieurs reprises pour qu'elle ne puisse attaquer son frère. Il préféra donc s'intéresser à la discussion entretenue par les trois directeurs d'école, qui était plus passionnante à son goût.

A la fin du repas, les quatre champions furent priés de se rendre sur la piste de danse. Prenant Ginny dans ses bras, il la regarda nerveusement, se préparant à valser.

" - Détends-toi Harry, lui souffla la jeune fille. Tout va bien se passer. "

Et en effet, la musique commença et au bout d'une minute, il lâcha ses pieds du regard pour se concentrer sur sa magnifique cavalière. Apparemment, les huit heures de leçons de danse de ces dernières semaines avaient fini par payer. Une deuxième chanson jouait et ils continuèrent de danser, Harry incapable de quitter Ginny des yeux.

« - Tu t'amuses bien Harry ?

La question de la jeune fille le sortit de ses délicieuses pensées sur sa partenaire et il lui fit un doux sourire.

- Seulement parce que tu es là avec moi. Sinon je ne saurais toujours pas danser, probablement assis au bord de la piste. En bref, un bien piètre cavalier. »

Le brillant sourire de la jeune fille lui fit comprendre qu'elle était aussi très heureuse d'être là. Ils continuèrent de danser tout en parlant tranquillement de la soirée : la musique, les gens, les couples. A la cinquième chanson, Harry et Neville échangèrent leurs partenaires le temps d'un morceau.

« - Alors Hermione, cette soirée ? Demanda Harry tout en l'entraînant sur la piste.

- Très bonne. Et on ne m'a pas une seule fois marché sur les pieds, répondit-elle, souriante.

- Je pourrais arranger ça, plaisanta-t-il.

- Non ! Ria-t-elle. Merci Harry, ça ira. Je m'amuse bien pour le moment, si y a un changement je te le signalerai.

- T'as vraiment l'air de t'amuser. T'es contente d'être venu avec Nevile ?

La jeune n'hésita pas, mais Harry la vit regarder furtivement en direction de Neville, sui dansait et parlait plus loin avec Ginny.

- Oui. Il est très gentil et il a beaucoup changé ses derniers mois. Il commence à prendre confiance en lui et je pense que ça fait ressortir sa vraie personnalité. Je l'aime bien. Et j'aime la personne qu'il est en train de devenir.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi. Ça me tue de dire ça, mais je pense que je préfère la compagnie de Neville à celle de Ron, bien qu'il faudrait que je l'éduque un peu en Quidditch, dit-il, chagriné.

Hermione eut un petit rire, secouant la tête.

- Je sais pas Harry. Je pense qu'il est très bien de ce côté-là. »

La chanson se termina et ils regardèrent autour d'eux, cherchant leurs partenaires respectifs.

« - Si on buvait quelque chose en les attendant ? Proposa Hermione.

Harry accepta et ils se partirent prendre un verre de punch. Neville les rejoignit presque aussitôt.

- Où est Ginny ? Demanda Harry, curieux de savoir où était sa petite amie.

- Oh, quelqu'un l'a invité à danser quand on vous rejoignait. Michaël Corner, je crois. Elle a dit que ça irait alors je l'ai laissé.

- Je vois. »

Il n'était pas inquiet, mais il scruta quand même la foule, se demandant pourquoi l'idée que Ginny puisse être en compagnie d'un autre garçon, le dérangeait autant. Il finit par la repérer, reconnaissant Corner avec elle. Il nota que le Serdaigle gardait ses mains où il le fallait. Il resta donc où il était, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il ressentait. Ginny semblait échangeait quelques banalités tout en dansant.

« - Tu sais, lui dit Hermione à l'oreille. De loin, on pourrait croire que c'est toi. Il est un peu plus grand que toi, mais mis à part sa taille, il est mince et il a les cheveux bruns, comme toi.

- T'es en train de me dire que Ginny est attirée par lui ?

- Quoi ?! Non ! Ginny n'a d'yeux que pour toi, Harry. Je voulais juste te montrer à quoi Ginny et toi ressemblez quand vous dansez.

- Oh. »

Le morceau jouant ses dernières notes, Harry s'avança sur la piste. Tandis que s'enchaînait une autre chanson, il lui sembla que Corner voulait continuer de danser avec Ginny, ce qui, pour quelques raisons, embêtait Harry.

« - Excuses-moi, interrompit-il poliment, mais j'aimerai bien récupérer ma petite amie maintenant.

Corner le regarda et sourit.

- Certainement Harry. Elle est une très bonne danseuse, merci de m'avoir fait l'honneur de ses talents. »

Le Serdaigle, qui tenait encore la main de Ginny, la tendit à Harry, qui l'a prit dans la sienne.

Puis le jeune homme s'en alla et Harry le suivit du regard quelques instants, se demandant quelles étaient ses intentions.

« - Tu veux du punch, Ginny ? Demanda Harry, quelque peu distrait, avant de se tourner vers la jeune fille.

- Certainement. Je pense qu'un peu d'air frais serait bien aussi, peut-être dans le jardin de roses.

- Oh, tu as chaud maintenant ? Répliqua-t-il, réalisant la jalousie qu'il ressentait.

- Non, mais ce serait sympa de passer un peu de temps avec mon petit ami. Seul, répondit Ginny faussement timide.

Dès qu'Harry vu son regard et comprit ce qu'elle lui disait, sa jalousie s'évapora. Fermement, il attrapa sa main dans la sienne, et tous les deux prirent un verre de punch avant de sortir dans le jardin de roses. Il faisait un peu froid dehors, mais quelques sorts de réchauffement avaient été jetés un peu partout, alors ce n'était pas gênant.

Ils n'avaient pas marché longtemps lorsqu'ils entendirent Rogue discutait avec Karkaroff. A les entendre s'adresser par leurs prénoms, ils devaient apparemment bien se connaître. Harry et Ginny réussirent à comprendre quelques phrases avant que Rogue ne fasse exploser quelques buissons avec sa baguette magique, faisant sursauter un couple, qui s'enfuit en courant vers le château.

L'explosion éjecta un insecte, qui atterrit sur l'épaule de Ginny.

« - Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça sur mon épaule ? S'exclama-t-elle.

Harry regarda et vit un scorpion avec des formes carré autour des yeux. Il l'attrapa rapidement et le jeta par terre avec force, faisant rebondir l'insecte deux fois.

- Qu'importe ce que c'était, c'est parti maintenant. Viens, on marche dans l'autre direction, loin de Rogue. »

Ginny acquiesça. Alors qu'ils partaient, Harry marcha malencontreusement sur le scorpion étourdi, l'écrasant sur le pavé et le couple se dirigea vers un coin dans les buissons.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils trouvèrent un banc à l'abri des regards et Ginny s'assit sur les genoux d'Harry. Après quelques baisers, elle décida qu'il était temps d'expérimenter. Mettant fin au baiser, elle mit en pratique le savoir d'Angelina et commença à déposer des baisers sur son oreilles avant de descendre le long de son cou. Harry resserra son étreinte autour de sa taille et grogna, ce qui l'encouragea dans sa tâche.

« - Où.. Où est-ce que t'as appris ça ? Chuchota-t-il.

Elle changea de côté et reproduisit l'expérience.

- Par mes deux grandes sœurs adoptives, lui souffla-t-elle entre deux baisers.

Elle tira gentiment sur le lobe de son oreille avec ses dents avant de se redresser.

- Tu peux me faire la même chose, Harry. Fait juste attention de ne pas avaler mes boucles d'oreilles.

Elle réprima de justesse un gloussement à la pensée d'Harry allant voir Mme Pomfresh à cause de leur séance de baisers.

Très doucement, Harry déposa des baisers sur son visage, puis dans son cou, ce qui plut beaucoup à la jeune fille. Elle devrait trouver un moyen pour remercier ses grandes sœurs, mais ça attendra un autre jour. Vingt minutes plus tard, ils entendirent Rogue se dirigeait vers eux. Ils se levèrent rapidement et partirent vers la Grande Salle. Ils dansèrent encore un petit peu et discutèrent avec leurs amis avant la fin du bal.

Avec une grande réticence, les deux amoureux prirent le chemin de la tour Gryffondor. En passant à travers le portrait de la Grosse Dame, ils virent Neville donnait un chaste baiser à Hermione. Leurs sourires s'élargirent lorsque celle-ci retourna le baiser, de façon beaucoup moins chaste que Neville.

Après un long baiser en guise de bonne nuit, Harry et Ginny montèrent se coucher. Tous deux étaient sûrs que c'était la meilleure soirée de leurs vies. Dans le dortoir, Harry remarqua que le sourire de Neville ne quittait pas son visage, et le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu le comprenait parfaitement.

* * *

**Lundi 26 décembre 1994**

Le lendemain au petit déjeuner, les quatre amis affichaient un grand air de contentement, le bal de la veille s'étant très bien déroulait. Ils ne parlaient pas, s'échangeant des sourires idiots. Ginny brisa enfin le silence qui menaçait de s'éterniser.

« - D'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre, tout le monde s'est bien amusé hier ?

La main de Harry serra la sienne en-dessous la table. Neville, timide, baissa le regard, bien qu'il ait toujours son sourire idiot sur le visage. Hermione rougit légèrement, mais son petit sourire en disait long.

- Alors, il y a un futur pour vous deux ? Demanda Harry.

- Seul le temps nous le dira, répondit Hermione tandis que Neville rougissait. En parlant de temps, ce ne serait pas le moment de travailler sur l'indice de ton œuf, Harry ? Le plus tôt tu seras ce qu'il dit, et mieux tu seras préparé. Après tout, tu devras peut-être apprendre de nouveaux sorts.

- Joli détournement de conversation, souffla Ginny à l'oreille d'Harry.

Ce dernier lui sourit. La jeune trouvait amusant de le voir essayer de retenir son rire.

Il était évident qu'il ne _voulait pas _travailler sur l'œuf, mais Ginny savait qu'elle pouvait compter le nombre de fois où Hermione s'était trompé sur une main. Cela dit, il était généralement bien vu de écouter ses conseils, si ce n'était pas des recommandations pour rester en vie quelques fois.

- Ouais, finit par répondre Harry, tu as probablement raison. Allons chercher une classe vide après le petit déjeuner et on y travaillera. »

Harry se dépêcha de finir et, garda la main de Ginny dans la sienne tout le long, au grand bonheur de celle-ci.

Alors qu'ils commençaient à se lever, Ginny aperçut Ron faisant la même chose. Elle donna un petit coup de coude à Harry et ils regardèrent Ron se dirigeait vers le professeur McGonagall, qui lui pointa le professeur Chourave d'un geste discret. Ginny savait qu'une petite partie d'Harry était désolé pour son ancien ami, mais seulement une petite partie. Dernièrement, il lui en avait dit assez pour qu'elle comprenne qui l'était plus heureux maintenant avec cette vie, qu'importent les changements survenus.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent dans une classe inutilisée. Prenant quelques secondes pour se rappeler le son, Harry ouvrit l'œuf et le referma aussitôt, tandis que Ginny se bouchait les oreilles.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'on est sensé faire avec ça ? Demanda Ginny, sans vraiment attendre de réponse.

- Et bien, répondit Harry au bout d'un moment. Puisque c'est si fort, ma première pensée est d'essayer de l'étouffer.

- Peut-être le mettre sous un tas de couvertures ou quelque chose dans le genre ? Suggéra Neville.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Hermione qui roula les yeux.

- Oui, je peux conjurer une couverture. Vous deux, tendez les bras, adressa-t-elle Ginny et Neville et conjura une demi-douzaine de couvertures chacun.

Harry rouvrit l'œuf et ils commencèrent tous à entasser les couvertures dessus. Bien que cela étouffer le son, ça ne faisait toujours du bruit, même sous toutes les couvertures. Lâchant un soupir, ils les firent disparaître jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que le cri strident de l'œuf, que Harry referma rapidement.

Idée suivante ? Demanda Harry.

Après un moment de réflexion, Hermione répondit :

- Certaines choses paraissent différentes de loin . Et si tu ouvrais l'œuf pendant que je me tiens en dehors de la pièce.

Harry haussa les épaules.

- Seulement si tu me conjures des boules de coton d'abord.

Hermione agita sa baguette magique au-dessus de sa main et tandis deux boules de coton au jeune homme. Avec un sourire, Harry en mit une dans chaque oreille alors que les autres sortaient de la pièce. Il ouvrit l'œuf et ses amis se dépêchèrent de fermer la porte. Ils revinrent quelques minutes après.

- Alors ? Demanda Harry en levant le coton de ses oreilles.

- Désolé mon pote, répondit Neville.

Ginny secoua la tête, et prit la main d'Harry offrant un peu encouragement vu qu'elle n'avait pas d'idées.

- Moi, j'ai entendu quelque chose de différent avec le coton dans les oreilles, leur dit Harry. On aurait dit des voix, mais je n'arrivais pas à distinguer ceux qu'elles disaient.

Hermione sourit brillamment.

- Ah, alors on fait des progrès. Quels sont les autres choses qui peuvent être dans tes oreilles qui ont un effet sur ton ouïe ?

- Mes doigts, répondit Harry.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel tandis que les deux autres rigolèrent.

- J'ai parfois trop de cire dans mes oreilles, marmonna timidement Neville.

Le commentaire de Neville rappela à Ginny le fait de se trouver dans la salle de bain, ce qui lui donna une idée.

- De l'eau !! Je n'entends pas bien une fois que je me suis lavée les cheveux sans avoir lever l'eau de mes oreilles.

- Ouiiiiiiiiii, dit Hermione commençant à faire les cent pas, plongée dans ses pensées. Et certains bruits sont différents sous l'eau. C'est brillant, Ginny !

Hermione jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour d'elle, puis pointa sa baguette et s'écria : « _Accio_ seau ! ». Un seau d'une assez grande taille atterrit dans ses mains. Elle regarda rapidement dedans et fronça les sourcils.

- Beurk, c'est dégoûtant. _Récurvite !_ S'exclama-t-elle.

Ginny examina brièvement le seau, et constatant la propreté, hocha la tête en direction d'Hermione. Celle-ci pointa sa baguette au seau et s'écria :

- _ Engorgio ! _

Quand le seau atteint la taille standard d'une baignoire, elle regarda ses amis et dit :

- Aidez-moi, comme ça, ça ira plus vite. _Aguamenti !_

Les trois autres firent de même et en quelques minutes, le seau-baignoire fut rempli.

- Vas-y Harry, dit Harry.

Harry posa l'œuf dans l'eau et l'ouvrit. Quelques bulles en sortirent et il fit un bruit bizarre mais pas déplaisant, presque comme une chanson. Ginny le regarda tandis qu'il mettait sa tête dans le seau, se demandant pourquoi il faisait ça. Au bout d'une seconde, il se releva brusquement et s'exclama :

- Il chante. C'est une chanson avec des paroles.

Hermione repoussa ses cheveux sur une épaule et mit son oreille dans l'eau. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent.

- Oui, c'est l'indice. Ginny, tu as une bonne écriture. Prends quelque chose pour écrire dans mon sac.

Ginny fouilla dans le sac de son amie et finit par trouver du parchemin, une plume et de l'encre. Quand elle leva les yeux, l'expression d'Hermione était fixée en mode « commando » et Ginny la regarda se tournait vers Harry.

- Fermes-le et ré-ouvres-le pour qu'il recommence. Oh, et mets ta tête dans l'eau et aides-moi à retenir la chanson. Vite, maintenant !

Quand Harry le redémarra, Hermione répéta l'indice à voix haute. Ginny le retranscrit, Neville vérifiant par dessus son épaule. Avec l'indice écrit noir sur blanc, ils se réunirent autour d'une table pour en discuter.

_« Descends nous visiter et entends nos paroles, _

_Nous devons pour chanter être au-dessous du sol._

_A présent, réfléchis, exerces ton esprit, _

_Ce qui t'es le plus cher ; nous te l'avons ravi._

_Pendant une heure entière, il te faudra chercher_

_Si tu veux trouver ce qu'on t'a arraché._

_Après l'heure écoulée, renonces à tout espoir, _

_Tes efforts seront vains car il sera trop tard. »_

-Eh bienHarry, on dirait que tu devras aller chercher quelque chose chez les sirènes, constata calmement Hermione. Ce sont des gens qui vivent sous l'eau et qui sont connus pour chanter. En plus, il y en a quelques-uns qui vivent ici.

- Quoi ? Dans le lac ? s'écria Harry, à qui l'idée déplaisait.

- Il serait utile de savoir où est-ce qu'ils vivent dans le lac, remarqua Neville. C'est un assez grand lac.

- Oui, et apparemment tu auras une certaine limite de temps, ce que tu n'avais pas avec le dragon, ajouta Ginny en continuant d'examiner l'indice. Tu vois la cinquième et la sixième lignes, et comme elles sont prononcées.

- Je me demande ce qu'ils te prendront Harry, dit Hermione. Je veux dire, c'est quelque chose qui doit t'appartenir, ou du moins qui t'est important, parce que ça te manquera énormément.

- Hmmmm, je ne sais pas ce que ça pourrait être. Je n'ai pas grand chose qui me tient à cœur et que les autres sachent, à part mon balai, et bien sûr, vous trois.

Harry ne voyait pas quoi ajouter sur la liste. Sa cape spéciale et sa carte étaient assez secrets, une poignée de personnes seulement connaissant leur existence. Hermione regarda autour d'elle un moment avant de s'exclamer brutalement :

- Bien sûr Mais Dumbledore ne mettrait pas vraiment quelqu'un en danger. Non, il ne ferait pas ça.

- Quoi Hermione ? Demanda Neville.

La brunette ne répondit pas mais regarda l'autre jeune fille dans la pièce, et Ginny sentit eut une mauvaise sensation au ventre quand Hermione laissa échapper dans un souffle.

Ginny.

Il fallut quelques secondes à Harry pour comprendre ce qu'Hermione voulait dire.

NON ! Ils ne la prendront pas ! Le risque est trop grand !

Harry, dit doucement Ginny. Je suis certaine que Dumbledore s'assurera que je suis en sécurité.

Cette histoire la rendait nerveuse mais elle comprenait que l'hypothèse d'Hermione était la plus logique, si on lisait correctement l'indice.

Harry se tourna vers elle et la prit dans ses bras.

- Je sais que je devrais faire confiance à Dumbledore, mais comment je peux ? Il était supposé me protéger en s'assurant que mon nom n'entre même pas dans la Coupe de Feu, mais mon nom est quand même sortit, et il ne sait même pas comment c'est arrivé là. Quelqu'un veut me tuer, c'est la seule raison logique de me faire entrer dans le tournoi. Tu étais à peine mon amie à ce moment-là, Ginny, mais jamais je ne laisserais quelque chose t'arriver. Tu… Tu comptes beaucoup trop à mes yeux maintenant.

Ginny ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser, doucement, puis, plus passionnément, glissant les doigts dans ses cheveux. Elle ignora le bruit de pas, et savait qu'Hermione et Neville comprendraient et trouveraient un truc à faire pendant quelques minutes. Elle finit par mettre fin au baiser et murmura :

Tu es important pour moi aussi Harry.

- Je sais pas comment je le ferai mais je les laisserait pas te prendre, Ginny, dit Harry, sa voix pleine d'émotion résonnant dans la pièce.

Regardant par dessus son épaule, Ginny vit qu'Hermione les observait, Neville à côté d'elle, regardait par la fenêtre. Poussant un long soupir, Hermione les ramena au sujet en question. Ginny se sépara d'Harry, mais garda la main dans la sienne.

- On a encore un problème, à part déterminer où vivent les sirènes. Il va falloir trouver quelque chose pour te permettre de respirer longtemps sous l'eau.

- Il n'y a pas un sort pour ça ? Je crois que j'ai vu mes frères le faire, demanda Ginny. Ça leur mettait une bulle autour de la tête.

- Oui, le charme de Têtenbulle. Il faudra que je fasse des recherches pour l'apprendre. C'est un charme niveau BUSE, répondit Hermione.

La Branchiflore pourrait marchait sinon, suggéra Neville. A vrai dire, ce serait peut-être mieux.

Voyant que les trois autres le fixaient, il expliqua.

- C'est une plante qui te donnent des branchies et qui palment les pieds et les mains pour que tu puisses nager plus facilement. Si tu en prends assez, ça devrait te durer une heure ou plus. Tu pourrais même en prendre avant pour t'entraîner.

Hermione parut un peu déçu de voir que Neville savait quelque chose qu'elle ignorait, mais Ginny fut heureuse d'avoir une solution pour Harry. Harry, apparemment heureux lui aussi, posa une autre question.

Merci, Neville ! Mais où est-ce que je peux en trouver ?

- Rogue, cracha Neville avec dégoût, en a probablement dans ses placards privés, mais bonne chance pour en avoir. Si j'étais toi, j'en commanderai par catalogue. T'as besoin de le faire bientôt par contre, parce que ça peut prendre quelques semaines pour arriver ici. L'épreuve n'est que dans deux mois, mais si tu veux t'entraîner d'abord, tu devrais le commander maintenant comme ça t'as le temps.

Et c'est pourquoi nous commençons nos devoirs à l'avance, conclut Hermione. »

Les trois autres rigolèrent à la remarque typique d'Hermione, et cette dernière se mit à rire à son tour. Harry prit son œuf tandis qu'Hermione faisait disparaître l'eau et rendit au seau sa taille normale. Ils montèrent ensuite au dortoir des garçons de quatrième année afin de regarder dans les catalogues de plantes de Neville. Une heure plus tard, Hedwige était en chemin vers Londres avec une lettre et une bourse de Gallions.

Après le repas de midi, Hermione leur dit au revoir et se rendit à la bibliothèque pour son devoir de Métamorphose. Neville partit aussi, pour la même raison. Harry avait déjà fait le sien, bien qu'il ait encore des recherches à faire en Potions. Mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à le faire maintenant. Ginny avait de l'Arithmancie à faire, alors Harry s'assit avec elle pour la regarder. En gros, c'était juste des maths.

« - Ça n'a pas l'air compliqué, lui fit-il en regardant le manuel.

- C'est normal, tu es au début du livre où c'est sensé être facile. Lis jusqu'à ce que tu trouves quelque chose que tu ne comprends pas et on verra où t'en ais. »

Ginny reprit son devoir et Harry commença à lire tranquillement le manuel du cours.

Quelques problèmes plus tard, il leva les yeux et voyant que Ginny le fixait du regard, il réalisa qu'il était à plus de la moitié du livre de troisième année.

Il haussa un peu les épaules et montra la page où il était du doigt.

« - Là ça commence à être difficile pour moi.

Ginny jeta un coup d'œil à la page et s'exclama :

On n'est pas sensé étudier ça avant fin janvier !

Elle le regarda un moment avant de demander :

Tu connais tout ce qu'il y a avant cette page, Harry ?

- Oui, à peu près, ou du moins je l'ai déjà vu quand j'étais à l'école primaire moldue. Il y en a d'autres que je peux faire, mais mes souvenirs sont un peu flous. Pourquoi ?

Après son invitation au bal, Ginny avait eu une brillante idée. Mais plus elle y réfléchissait et plus elle pensait être capable d'y arriver en travaillant suffisamment. Elle se tourna vers Harry et décida d'aborder délicatement le sujet avec lui.

Euh, tu as dit que tu n'aimais pas ton cours de Divination, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, même que je le déteste. Je me suis inscrit à ce cours seulement parce que Ron le voulait. On n'est plus partenaires dans cette classe maintenant, alors c'est pire que d'habitude. Trelawney est tellement fausse, à part une fois l'année dernière mais je ne pense pas qu'elle même sache ce qu'elle a dit. En tout cas, je peux te dire que soit t'es né voyant, soit tu ne l'es pas, et dans ce cas, ce cours est complètement inutile.

Ginny était totalement d'accord vu ce qu'elle savait et ce qu'elle avait entendu d'Hermione.

Pourquoi tu laisses pas tomber la Divination et tu prendrais Arithmancie à la place ?

Quoi ? Je serai en retard d'an et demi.

Pour ton année, oui, mais tu pourrais venir dans ma classe.

Elle l'arrêta quand elle le vit protestait.

- Harry, ce que tu m'as montré dans le livre, c'est ce que fera ma classe dans un mois, alors tu connais déjà un semestre de cours au moins. Et si tu changes, le plus tôt sera le mieux, comme ça t'auras moins à rattraper.

Le jeune homme réfléchit une minute.

Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir le faire Ginny….

- T'as peur de ce que penseront les autres si un quatrième année prenait une classe de troisième année ? Particulièrement Malfoy ? Devina – t – elle face à son expression.

- Ouais, admit-il, baissant les yeux. Malfoy, contrôle quand il faut, mais l'idée est assez dure à gérer. Qu'est-ce que diraient les gens ?

- Peut – être qu'il penserait que c'est mignon que tu assistes à un cours avec ta petite amie, répondit – elle, lui prenant la main et lui arrachant un sourire.

Elle se pencha et l'embrassa au coin de la bouche.

- Il y a un autre point dans cette histoire, et si tu veux que je te dise un secret, il faudra aller voir McGonagall.

Hein ?

- J'ai besoin de parler à McGonagall de mon idée, et de ton changement de classes qui va avec. On y va ?

Attends, tu me dis pas ton idée d'abord ? Demanda Harry curieusement.

Non, ce sera plus drôle de te choquer devant McGonagall. Allez. »

Elle se leva, rangea ses affaires dans son sac et lui prit la main. Ils sortirent de la Salle Commune et se dirigèrent vers les appartements de leur chef de maison.

Une heure plus tard, un Harry très choqué et une Ginny très heureuse retournaient à la tour Gryffondor pour déposer leurs affaires avant d'aller dîner.

« - Souviens-toi, Harry. Tu m'aides et je t'aide, l'année prochaine sera beaucoup plus amusante. »

Harry acquiesça silencieusement, et Ginny remarqua qu'il n'avait pas l'air sûr de ce dans quoi il s'était fourré.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que la décision prise se fasse savoir. Le lendemain, Harry se plongea dans le livre d'Arithmancie de Ginny, en attendant de recevoir celui qu'il avait commandé par hibou, quand Hermione arriva et vit ce qu'il faisait.

« - Harry ? Pourquoi tu lis le manuel d'Arithmancie de Ginny ?

Ce dernier leva timidement les yeux vers son amie.

Euh, parce que j'ai laissé tomber la Divination et j'ai pris Arithmancie à la place.

Quoi ?!

Réalisant qu'elle attirait les regards, Harry lui fit signe de s'asseoir à la table à côté de lui. Elle regarda autour d'elle un moment avant de rougir légèrement et de s'installer sur la chaise indiquée.

- Harry, j'admire ton courage de changer pour une matière plus respectable, mais tu ne peux pas joindre ma classe. Tu es en retard d'un an et demi.

- Je ne rejoindrais pas ta classe, du moins pas maintenant, répondit-il d'un sourire narquois. Je vais dans celle de Ginny.

C'est vrai ?

- Ouais, j'en ai parlé avec Professeur McGonagall. Je connais déjà tous les maths qu'ils ont étudié au premier semestre. Ensuite, je vais travailler très dur ce semestre et cet été pour essayer de rattraper ton niveau. Si tout se passe bien, je serai dans ta classe l'année prochaine. Du moins, c'est ça le plan, expliqua Harry.

Je suis vraiment impressionnée Harry. T'as besoin d'aide ?

- Pas encore, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je te demanderai sûrement de l'aide plus tard. De toute façon, je sais que tu es forte dans cette matière, donc tu seras la première personne que je viendrai voir.

Merci Harry, répondit Hermione en rougissant. Je te laisse étudier alors. »

Harry se replongea dans le livre de Ginny et continua ses fractions avancées et leurs applications sur les pierres précieuses.


End file.
